Chronicles of The Soulless Herald
by Tarnished White Phoenix
Summary: Pulled from her home, a girl discovers that her unnatural abilites proved that she is this Soulless Herald thing. Pity the poor fools who meet her, for she isn't that good at keeping peace. Some OC's be warned Various Acts of Insanity within.
1. The Three Scrolls of Fate

Chronicles of the Soulless Herald

Author's Note: I will try to make sense of the events, but when I began to write this originally I had some events set before it truly happened. Many characters will seem OOC (out of character), because I simply want to know how long it would take to drive everyone crazy (or sane for some.) These 'books' will aim for seriousness at times, tears at others. But at any one point something random will happen to ease the tension. I must warn you that I have a morbid sense of humor and my main OC has acquired it somewhat. I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter if any M scenes are in and I will warn you before hand. I have a problem with skipping to different POV so I will tell you before that happens.

Terms:

"Speaking out loud"

'Personal thinking'

/Mind speaking/

**Black Zetsu **___White Zetsu __**Combined Zetsu **_

Kelios out loud **(Private Thoughts**)/Kelios mind speaking (used mostly for Lilly)/

\**Kyuubi (Private thoughts) Outloud**\\'Lilly to Kyuubi'\\Naruto to Kyuubi\

Shukaku **(Private Thoughts)** 'Lilly thinking to Shukaku'

- Location, POV change,

Flash Back -

Summary: I was once sure of my future prospects, my 'fate' if you will. Wake up, go to school, be hated and feared, prank, go home, eat, sleep. Rinse and Repeat. Let's just say a messed up puppet who wants to 'serve' me, a knife throwing SHM, and being stalked by black cloaked men in beaded hats kind of screwed with that idea. Now I have to be 'taught' how to defend myself, how to control my chakra, and not kill half of the shinobi population (by accident/pranks.) I'm Lilly Himura, and this is my skewered new life.

Chapter Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Naruto be not mine... For if it WERE Itachi, Deidara, Kakashi, and Gaara would be my bitches, and locked in a dark cellar/basement forced to watch Barney. Opening a doorway to my basement stairway loud screams reach my ears. "The Light! It BURNS..." followed by "Damn you, Disrupter of Fate. Unn" A dark voice adds in "Here I thought that I was ingenious at torturing. You are a sick freak." Repeating over and over again "I don't want to be loved, especially by that purple thing." a teen is seen rocking his body back and forth on the floor by the stairs. I quickly shut the door and laughing uneasily run away from flashing lights. _**I truly do not own them though...**_

Prologue: Scrolls of Fate should go boom.

Three scrolls were recently found. They all foretold something regarding a herald that would bring forth a new era. Whether that era would be good or ill is unknown. Each scroll was slightly different from the other, and only one made it to their destination of Konoha. The others were labeled 'Lost.'

- Tsunades' office in Konohagakure -

The blond haired female leader of the Hidden Leaf is waiting for her most trusted ninjas to show up. All she trusts with this most important information is here. All except for... "Where the HELL is Hatake?" Tsunade demands as she rubs her temples in exasperation. A poof of smoke appears causing her to think wryly 'Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear.'

"I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama. I got stuck by a black cat a." Tsunade interrupts the masked man with a angry wave of her hand.

"Kakashi, stop making your half-ass excuses for 5 minutes." Upon seeing everyone's attention on her the leader continues. "This scroll in my hands is VERY important. It tells of a young woman who will herald a new age." Madam Shijmi gently takes it from Tsunades' outstretched hand and pulls the string away. Taking a deep breath she begins to read it.

_When Kin Slays Kin_

_Puppets reside among the race of humanity_

_Explosions destroy the land_

_Plant devouring man _

_A Killer of Mixed Blood _

_All dance when Dawn brings Destruction_

_Tests run on others of their race_

_A quick death is a unheard of mercy_

_Child of Massacre reaching for power_

_Immortalized Mortality_

_A Serpents gaze spreads to rule all_

_Bringing about an era of Damnation_

_Burning Leaves, Endless Rain_

_Never Healing Never Letting Go_

_Trickster Spirit thrives in a man-child_

_Who upon being Blamed and Damned for living_

_Strives for Hope of a better tomorrow and Dreams of Recognition_

_As The Scarecrow Weeps for the Fallen and Bleeds for Better Days_

_Sandstorms blow relentlessly through the streets_

_As Life's Essence flows in rivers of the ghost town_

_A child called monster becomes his namesake_

_"Who can ever love a monster" The boy cries out_

_"The one who Wills it." The desert sun replies_

_Sand carries wilting Love-Lies Bleeding in the wind_

_Life and Death, Victory or Defeat_

_Two Sides of a primordial coin_

_To Protect and Prevent Suffering?_

_Or To Better Oneself and live on Life's Edge?_

_Keepers of Balance, The Tailed Beasts_

_Call upon the Soulless Herald_

_Soulless Herald, Child of Elements_

_Existences' last breath reaches out to you_

_Crushing life, relishing in his sins_

_The Serpent smiles seductively_

_As he basks in the glow of the Crimson Dawn_

_Desiring His Dark Goddess' Killing and Healing Touch_

_Soulless Herald, Mistress of Mind_

_Binder of Blood_

_Choices will she make_

_for either good or ill_

_That will change our world_

_For all time_

_From one world to another_

_Her blood freely given binds all to her Will_

_Tears of crystal heal unseen scars on souls_

_Called Abomination due to her 'Abyssal Eye'_

_Will she bring to us long lost peace..._

_Or will she succumb to Pain and the Serpent's attentions?_

Madam Shijmi closes her eyes when she finishes reading. Tsunade looks grim when she asks those assembled "What do you think each description means?"

"The first Paragraph most likely refers to Akatsuki, while the second shadows Orochimarus' plans and Sasuke becoming an Missing Nin." grunted out Kakashi one of his fists closing and opening rapidly. Umino Iruka steps up and continues where Kakashi left off.

"Konohagakure is the Burning Leaves, and the Trickster and the man-child is Kyuubi and Naruto respectively." Iruka looks at Kakashi warily before continuing. "The Scarecrow weeping is most likely Kakashi."

Tsunade adds in what she understood. "Gaara, the current Kazekage was called a monster due to Shukaku being sealed within him. Keepers of Balance are an very old name for The Tailed Beasts."

Shiranui Genma asks "What the hell is with the binding of blood and tears Bull shit?" Tsunade heaves a large sigh before elaborating. "Blood is a primeval essence. It Heals, Destroys, Creates, and can be used to Bind or set free pacts. Tears can purify, cleanse, and bring out the taint within something." Yuuhi Kurenai walks up to their leader and after giving a quick bow asks "Tsunade-sama what shall we do?"

"This is to be kept quiet." Turning to Shijmi she adds, "Send the fastest messenger we have to Kazekage Gaara. Tell him about the scroll and if he would like to read it. If so tell him to come quickly." Shijmi nods her head before taking off to do her task. Turning to the assembled ninjas she says "Dismissed, except for you Hatake." The masked copy cat ninja sighs dejectedly before turning to face his Hokage, his visible eyebrow raised in question.

Smiling calmly she tells Kakshi "I will need you here. I trust you the most right now and as such I want you to help the Soulless Herald when she arrives. Protect her, teach her how to defend herself, and be nice to her. She is much too important to fall into our enemies grasps." Looking at Kakashi sternly she casually says "Do you have any questions?" He nods twice.

"Yes, I have two questions. One: what is her name, and the other is more of a statement. Orochimaru and Akatsuki each have a scroll of this Soulless Herald prophecy." A grim smirk overcomes Tsunades' lips as her head drops slightly.

"That is correct. Each scroll was tied by different thread. One Green, one red and black, one Gold and black, and overall will read the same thing. I believe slight changes or additions for the other two scrolls will be shown. Her name is Lilly Himura, and she will be staying in your apartment until I can arrange a house or apartment for her." Waving her hand in dismissal Kakashi 'poofs' way leaving the parting words of "Damn. I guess that I have to clean up."

- Orochimarus' lair -

A new ninja walks down the hallway to deliver Orochimaru-sama's newest 'acquired' scroll. Nodding a greeting to a passing prison guard, the messenger continues on his merry way. Stopping in front of his 'Lord's' main study chamber the shinobi tentatively knocks on the double doors. Hearing an aggravated hiss of "Come In." the fresh meat thinks 'Damn he scares the shit out of me. Why am I here again? Oh that's right I was abducted, fucking pedophile.'

Stepping inside the serpents nest the Shinobi stops his advance at a respectable distance from the snake sannin, and can't help but notice his attention on a piece of paper. The snake lifts a finger up as the shinobi opens his mouth.

"Nine goes here. Finally finished that damn puzzle." the serpent says to himself and places the paper atop a pile of Sudoku brain teasers. The poor fool of a ninja is currently laughing up a storm (internally of course), and only a small upwards lift on his mouth betray his inner turmoil. 'The Great Snake Sannin Orochimaru plays Sudoku and other brain teasers between his plans.'

Orochimaru looks at the ninja and notices his lack of concentration. Or maybe it was his twitching lips, either way his yellow eyes narrow into pinpricks. "Do you have a report or not?" Oro hisses out angrily. The shinobi nods his head while reaching for the messenger scroll case on his back. Handing the freed scroll the ninja takes in a deep breath before rushing out "We believe that Akatsuki and Tsunade of Konohagakure have the other two." He moves backward in the case that 'Lord Orochimaru' (MUCH sarcasm on lord) freaks out from hearing his two favorite topics. 'Sarcasm I love thee.' the shinobi thought wryly.

The serpent just nods his head in acceptance and when he notices the messenger still standing in his presence he purrs out "That was your signal to leave. Unless you have something to say?" The shinobi shakes his head no rapidly then flees the room like a bat out of hell. Or a person allergic to snake bites living in a viper's pit based on where he is.

The ninja doesn't stop running until he reaches his room, where he skids to a stop and unlocks it with a skeleton key. A thought of 'I should have thanked Kimimaro while I still could' roves around his mind. Turning on a table lamp by his bed the shinobi opens up his journal and begins to write out that day's events. "Dear Journal: It's Shade. I haven't wrote down my thoughts in a while. I am no longer a RES (Random Expendable Shinobi.) Joy! Anyway I delivered a scroll from a dig site and found Oro neck deep in brain teasers."

- Orochimarus' Office Snake Sannins' POV -

I look at the retreating shinobi in mild annoyance and darkly mutter a "Newbie." before turning my whole awareness to the scroll. Tugging the gold and black string away from the scroll I begin to mentally read it's contents.

_Tests run on others of their race_

_A quick death is a unheard of mercy_

_Child of Massacre reaching for power_

_Immortalized Mortality_

_A Serpents gaze spreads to rule all_

_Bringing about an era of Damnation_

_Healer or Mad Scientist_

_Sacrificed your mortality to save the snake_

_Cast adrift your soul cries in sorrow_

_Begging you scream "I want to live. I want to BE."_

_A melodious voice answers "Follow my voice to be reborn..._

_just like a phoenix from your ashes."_

_Child Of Bones Saved by the Snake, To which end will you meet?_

_Gave your life to protect your 'Lord's' Even though he only used your loyalty_

_Feeling my hand in yours you ask " Are you an Angel?"_

_I smile sadly even though you can't see it. "If I am I have Fallen."_

_You grasp my hand tightly before saying "I wish to be saved. To praise you, my angel."_

_Unleashing a bell-like laugh I add "You will be. Don't praise others who deserve it not."_

_Survivor of his Clans massacre_

_Child who strives to overpower his older self_

_Look into the waters reflection and see what you could become_

_There are always choices, do not follow in your elder brothers' footsteps_

_See my form beckoning you to Salvation see your future_

_Turn not away from the Road less Traveled, Walk beside me as an equal_

_Life and Death, Victory or Defeat_

_Two Sides of a primordial coin_

_To Protect and Prevent Suffering?_

_Or To Better Oneself and live on Life's Edge?_

_Keepers of Balance, The Tailed Beasts_

_Call upon the Soulless Herald_

_Soulless Herald, Child of Elements_

_Existences' last breath reaches out to you_

_Crushing life, relishing in his sins_

_The Serpent smiles seductively_

_Tasting the chaos strewn with his tongue_

_Striving to Claim what will never be his_

_Soulless Herald, Mistress of Mind_

_Binder of Blood_

_Choices will she make_

_for either good or ill_

_That will change our world_

_For all time_

_From one world to another_

_Her blood freely given binds all to her Will_

_Tears of crystal heal unseen scars on souls_

_Abyss Eye absorbs all that it witnesses_

_Moves and clan traits are mastered and perfected_

_Watching as the worlds tension sky rockets_

_Mortality is what everyone respects ultimately_

_It is also what everyone tries to escape from_

_Stealing away another's life breaking their soul_

_The serpent tries to escape by these means never knowing_

_that I was right behind him ever watchful_

_Waiting in the Shadows for the Right Moment_

_People call me Soulless Herald, My real name is Lilly Himura _

_I am the serpent's eternal foe_

_With my blood I shall bind you, and call back the departed_

_Changing fates divine plan I will neither submit nor give assent_

_You will never outsmart your executioner,_

_Orochimaru, Snake Sannin and Missing nin of Konohagakure!_

_"_A challenge? Is that what you want from me Lilly Himura?" I smirk coldly just before I start to laugh maliciously. "I will break you my dear, and then we will see who truly can control their mortality." Turning off the table lamp I add into the shadows "When you fall into endless darkness, I will be there waiting for you."

- Akatsuki Sealing Room -

All the current members of 'Dawn' after being called to a emergency meeting by Pein, are voicing their complaints at being kept waiting. Among the loudest was Kakuzu with "Time is Money, and I'm losing both. Hurry the Hell Up Leader." The rooms double doors swing inward and a immensely happy Pein carrying a scroll almost lovingly strolls into the room.

"I know you are all wondering why I told you to come here and not send a astral projection. This scroll will hopefully explain all." Leader then pulls on the scrolls string which is red and black and begins to read.

_When Kin Slays Kin_

_Puppets reside among the race of humanity_

_Explosions destroy the land_

_Plant devouring man _

_A Killer of Mixed Blood _

_Starts the Dancing of Dawn_

_Slaying of First Leader, His Killer takes the Dawn Throne_

_Masks worn to hide hearts true worth_

_As Deaths' High Priest remains untouched by his master_

_Two-faced man plays with minds_

_Behind the world's curtained stage_

_The Dance of Dawn reaches it's climax_

Pein pauses to look at the member's expressions. All seem shocked so he continues.

_The Kin slayer falls to his younger self_

_And the ground takes the half-death priest into it's womb_

_The Arsonist final move leaves him broken beyond repair_

_Masks fall apart used to preserve their wielder_

_The Dawns survivors begin to crumble into dust_

_As The Dance of Dawn reaches it's Finale._

_Between the Dawns Climax and Finale_

_The Soulless Herald is saved by Kin slayer and the Mixed Blood_

_Healed she remains for months willingly a part of Dawns dance_

_Befriending All members she grows into their savior_

_Never knowing how they feel about her she leaves_

_A single tear for those who fell as the Dawn moves to Twilight_

_Visiting the bodies of those who fell_

_The Soulless Herald changes their name and breathes_

_Fresh life or existence back into their torn bodies_

_The change of name effects their history and fate_

_Now they search for reasons to strive forward with a clean slate_

_The Soulless Herald whispers "I will return, my only family"_

_Life and Death, Victory or Defeat_

_Two Sides of a primordial coin_

_To Protect and Prevent Suffering?_

_Or To Better Oneself and live on Life's Edge?_

_Keepers of Balance, The Tailed Beasts_

_Call upon the Soulless Herald_

_Soulless Herald, Child of Elements_

_Existences' last breath reaches out to you_

_Crushing life, relishing in his sins_

_The Serpent smiles seductively_

_As he basks in the glow of the Crimson Dawn_

_Leading all astray in the Wasteland_

_Soulless Herald, Mistress of Mind_

_Binder of Blood_

_Choices will she make_

_for either good or ill_

_That will change our world_

_For all time_

_From one world to another Her blood freely given binds all to her Will_

_Tears of crystal heal unseen scars on souls_

_Called Abomination or monster due to her 'Abyssal Eye'_

_Calmly she says "Search not for the monster in the man;_

_...Search for the man within the monster,_

_For we are all monsters in complete truth"_

A long low whistle comes from Deidara followed by Hidan saying "That was impressive. So this Soulless Herald girl is supposed to do what exactly?" Leader-sama coughs into his hand a few times before he speaks.

"I believe that she is supposed to decide what path this world is headed toward. The Dawn could be the median between ill and good. And before you ask Tobi, I have no fucking clue what her name is." Tobi sighs sadly before a wistful tone in his childish voice comes up. "Tobi would have been very glad to know who she was." Deidara face-palms in annoyance.

A hesitant whisper comes from Kisame. "Lilika? No, Lilly Himura. Called White Lilly by the citizens of her hometown." Everyone stares at him in near shock (Itachi hid his.) Looking back at them he asks warily "Why are you all staring at me?" Itachi lifts his gaze up to Kisames' and in a scratchy voice orders "Repeat Her name." Kisame does so quickly not wanting to face the Sharigan users wrath. "That's her name. The Soulless Herald is called Lilly Himura." Kakuzu inquires skeptically "How do you know what her name is?" to which Kisame shrugs his shoulders and answers with "I think it's Instinct." Black Zetsu laughs before switching to white. _"Trust a shark's instincts. They are usually reliable."_

Leader pulls out a blank scroll from a large chest. Retrieving a quill and ink from a small compartment inside the chest he hands them all to Kisame. Taking them from Peins' hands the shark-man looks bemusedly before Deidara says "I think our Leader wants you to draw her so we can know what she looks like, unnn." Kisame unfolds the scroll, and taking the lid of the ink pot promptly spills some of it on the scroll. Everyone stares wide-eyed as the blot of ink spreads outward forming into a bedroom scene. Someone is under a bunch of blankets screaming about "Snakes, serpents. No. I'm not the one you all want! I'm not the Fucking Soulless Herald!" The bundle hiding rapidly sits up disturbing the blankets around her. The viewers all take a deep breath when they see her.

Long dark hair usually in a waterfall effect is sprayed all over the place, naturally pale skin is flushed rosy pink by the after effects of her dream. Her eyes slowly open first her left which was a vivid blue hue. The other opens up showing a depthless black abyss. The girl's long artist fingers rub the crust away from under it. Having finished that task the girl moves to leave her bed rubbing her arms for warmth. Running footsteps stop in front of the rooms door and an almost casual knock is heard.

"Lilly, Did you have another nightmare, or are you being attacked by something?" a half amused half worried male voice flows from behind the door. Lilly smiles wickedly before responding with "Oh I don't know Felix. I think having a dream of being 'touched' by serpents, and being pleaded to and chased after by people calling you 'Soulless Herald' is kind of weird. Not including waking up to the feeling of being watched."

Felix sighs in frustration before saying "At least it wasn't a repeat of that fucking rabbit and stuffed toy dream.' Lilly nods happily before groaning out "Nothing could top that nightmare. The rabbits and stuffed toys chasing after you would seriously mentally scar people. Especially when they wouldn't FUCKING DIE!!" A yawn is heard from behind the door. "I'm going to go back to sleep now Lilly. You have someone who seems to have been dragged to your energy. I told him to head on up to your room. Have fun with the person thing."

Glancing around the room I spot a shadowy form staring out the window. The nearly full moons' light shows me his hair color is dried blood, that he was fairly tall and long limbs. Long, nimble artist hands are forming intricate string patterns. 'I can only do the cat's cradle. Lucky bastard.' the girl thought ruefully. The man finally sees my reflection standing a few feet behind him in the window. His eyes widen in shock before softening somewhat.

"You are finished arguing with that cat?" the man asks aloofly to which I nod my head numbly. The man turns to face me and gives a formal bow. Several things happened before my brain died. The first was that I thought a voice whine out "Please don't let that be Sasori-danna, unn!" Second up was the man telling me his name.

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori. I am a puppet master and would like to be in your service, sinfully perfect Lilly-sama." I don't really remember saying "Information overload imminent. Brain must shut down for check-up." I begin to fall backward eyes rolling back into my head and was caught by I supposed Sasori's arms. I only remember two voices. One was Sasori saying "So beautiful, so perfect, I'll protect you from Orochimaru." The other was the one who called Sasori 'danna' He said "That is So messed up, unnn. He should be dead and not touching her like that!"


	2. Rude Awakening

Chronicles of the Soulless Herald

Author's Note: I will try to make sense of the events, but when I began to write this originally I had some events set before it truly happened. Many characters will seem OOC (out of character), because I simply want to know how long it would take to drive everyone crazy (or sane for some.) These 'books' will aim for seriousness at times, tears at others. But at any one point something random will happen to ease the tension. I must warn you that I have a morbid sense of humor and my main OC has acquired it somewhat. I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter if any M scenes are in and I will warn you before hand. I have a problem with skipping to different POV so I will tell you before that happens.

Terms:

"Speaking out loud"

'Personal thinking'

/Mind speaking/

**Black Zetsu **___White Zetsu __**Combined Zetsu **_

Kelios out loud (Private Thoughts)/Kelios mind speaking (used mostly for Lilly)/

\Kyuubi (Private thoughts) Outloud\\'Lilly to Kyuubi'\\Naruto to Kyuub\

Shukaku (Private Thoughts) 'Lilly thinking to Shukaku'

- Location, POV change -

Flash Back

Summary: I was once sure of my future prospects, my 'fate' if you will. Wake up, go to school, be hated and feared, prank, go home, eat, sleep. Rinse and Repeat. Let's just say three people who died and now somehow alive wish to be in my service, a masked porn-reading knife throwing SHM, and being stalked by black cloaked men in beaded hats kind of screwed with that idea. Now I have to be 'taught' how to defend myself, how to control my chakra, and not kill half of the shinobi population (by accident/pranks.) I'm Lilly Himura, and this is my skewered new life.

Chapter Rating: High Teen (for 'accidently' being felt up, swearing, etc.)

Disclaimer: Running from the feds I trip over a human skull oh-so innocently placed in my path. Getting up I hear dogs barking followed by "I think Akamaru caught her scent." I knew that time was seriously running out of time so pulling out a generic black cloak from my backpack I put it on. Pulling out a bum sign that read "A Crazed Puppet stole my heart. Need Money for transplant." I place it in front of me and sit down. From a side pouch I pull out a spray that read "True scent be gone." Splashing a generous amount on my body I never saw the warning label. "Not to be used by fanfiction authors, assassins, Crooks, or people chased by federal freaks. Will then attract tailed beast and their hosts or once hosts, insects and their host, people named after a weasel, and crazy puppets who control others causing them to rub up against the user, and declare intentions for romance." I see the dog party go in a totally opposite direction and I pull out a silver Highlighter. Writing in a gothic script I put down "I never owned Naruto and company, thank spirits." To be continued... Maybe

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening and Sealed Memories

- Dawn Serpent, Lillys' room Lils' POV -

I hear a slightly familiar voice whispers in my ear "Time to wake up Lilly-sama." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before snuggling deeper into a moving pillow. "No wake, sleep now." I'm quite intelligent in the early stages of forced awareness. A sigh comes from my pillow as I begin to realize that pillows do not breathe, move, or have hands that are currently fondling my chest. I open my eyes half afraid of seeing what I am feeling. Trying to rationalize the reason why someone is touching me at all I ask in a forced calm "Why are you feeling me up?" The being shrugs his shoulders and retorts with "It was the quickest way I saw to wake up you." I could tell he was smiling contently when he added "Your breasts are so very soft and fit my hands nicely." Six voices begin to make a countdown to the puppet's eternal damnation.

"Hmmm. 5" a rusty little used voice says. "Pray For Salvation! 4" A dark, bloodthirsty voice says alongside the sound of rosary beads. A drawing of a sword precedes "Ready and willing, 3!" Two different voices speak in unison. _**"2, finally Sasori is getting owned."**_ The clapping of 2 different people echo out "Number 1' and ready for Pain?" A loud explosion follows the voice from earlier. "Kick Sasori-danna's ASS, Lilly-chan, unnnn! You are so totally my new hero. Unn!" "That is so coming out of your paycheck Arsonist." a angry voiced yelled.

A sickly sweet smile begins to grow as I heard my countdown. "I hope you have life insurance, Sasori. Because your ass is grass." I close my eyes and upon taking a deep breath, begin to concentrate on my favorite drawings. Seeing in my minds eye several suitable powers, my right hand closes quickly and when I open it small versions drawings remain. Biting my thumb to draw blood, I press the bloodied digit onto the drawings. This causes them to start moving in anxiety, begging to be used.

"The Chains of Departed will wrap their claws around thee flesh." Shuddering the walls seem to flicker as the room becomes dark quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I see chains made from spectral hands and human bones erupting from the walls. Sasori is ripped away from my body as the hands grasp and drag him a fair distance away.

I ready my next two drawings for calling "Rising Black Phoenix Explosion", and "Tune of Healing." Seeing Sasori's eyes widen at me, I nod to him my smile becoming a sadistic grin. Motioning with my left hand to the chains "Open the balcony doors" I turn to Sasori. "I do not appreciate that comment Sasori-kun. I hope you know how to fly!" The chains then fling the puppet out the window sending him soaring far across the property, then their job done fades back into a still picture.

A shocked squeaky voice questions his companion "Was that a bird?" Rolling his eyes Felix, adds "A plane?" complete with air quotes. I start to giggle at their silliness. "No, that's just Sasori who is about to experience RBPE!" I laugh out right when Felix says to the squeaky voiced male "We better ready the body bags, just in case. Come on Rat!" Stepping out onto the balcony I lift up the fiery bird drawing skyward.

A haunting sorrowful melody starts out soft, then begins to strengthen when a large black phoenix phases from the ground and soars to my side. Scratching his neck feathers which earned me a crooning sound in kind I tell him "That man who went flying wronged me. Make him go boom for me? Okay, Sarto?" The Phoenix normally silver eyes become scarlet upon hearing his mistress' command.

I back away slightly to give Sarto more room to turn and he flies after the now falling puppet. When I see that my friend is within range I yell out "Rising Black Phoenix' pausing to note Sarto beginning to glow I continue "EXPLOSION!" A piercing "Holy Shit!" comes from the phoenixs' area as he blows up in a multitude of colors and his feathers fall down to cocoon the form.

I brace my feet on the balcony's edge then push myself off. My concentration splits between keeping my balance on thin air and awakening my last drawing. About 5 feet away from the remains of the phoenix something breaks my concentration and blinking rapidly I begin to fall. I am caught gently by a hand made from bones, and placed carefully down on the ground.

A respective voice asks me "My Lady, are you alright? You are not injured?" Looking up warily I see a young man with long white hair. A braid on either side of his neck, his gray eyes were swimming in worry. I was drawn first to two blood red markings, one right above either eye. When he reaches his hand out to me I could see bones popping out of it.

'That must hurt like a mother fucker.' I thought to myself, but obviously I said it out loud as well. The man shrugging his shoulders adds "Not really. It's my ability, and has been for a long time. I guess I got used to the feeling of my bones ripping out." Feeling brave I rub the exposed bone making them shiver quietly "That's so totally awesome!" a awe-filled whisper falls from my lips.

"Miss Lilly? Are you through yet with full filling your morbid curiosity? I think you should stop soon because your making Kimimaro 'Very Happy.'" I look at the person who told that I basically gave the guy a 'boner.' The guy looked about 19 maybe 20, had dull gray hair and glasses that seem to always fall down his nose hide his somewhat expressive black eyes. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and the Bone Master with a Boner is called Kimimaro. You are Lilly Himura. Huffing out "I damn well know who I am." I remove my hand from the bones and their wielder runs toward the house. I hear Felix say "The closest bathroom is on the first floor. Third room on the right." to the passing figure. Kabuto coughs into his closed hand before adding "Kimimaro, Myself, and Apparently Akasuna no Sasori wish to be employed into your service." I numbly nod my head all the while thinking 'Bunch of fucking retards.'

Turning to Sasori's remains, I remember my last drawing. "Dance to the Tune of Restoration. Hear the song of Healing." Two different strands of music come out. Bodiless people sing in harmony as a flute appears in the remanent of the feathers from Sarto. Picking it up I begin to play a wistful melody which steadily speeds up in tempo. Spinning around the slowly being restored form of Sasori, I stop above his head and unleashing a single echoing note on the flute, warped my voice. "Hear me Akasuna no Sasori. Follow my voice, the voice of Heralds. Arise from the phoenixs' ashes." Turning away from the phoenix and the puppet I noticed my audience of Kabuto, Felix, Richard 'Rat,' and Kimimaro.

"Eh-hehehe" I laugh nervously, before straightening my spine. "What the Fuck are you all staring at? Close your mouths guys. Or insects will crawl into your mouth, up into your brain and lay eggs. Upon them hatching you will be devoured from the inside out. Have fun."

Felix is laughing up a storm at this. "Nice Imagery Lilly. Very traumatizing for the newbies." Rat chirps out. Kabuto moves his feet uneasily before mumbling out "That was a joke right?" I sigh sadly before turning my head heavenward.

"What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I say heathen bullshit in the local church. Or is it simply that I don't believe in you? Shouldn't You try to prove your existence to non believers? Maybe you just hate me for existing to spite others? Well Fuck you too, bitch!" I complete my little monologue with the "Great Spirit" with a 'One finger salute.'

A hesitant touch from behind me makes me jump away. A short round of laughter from the revived puppet, collapses my flight or fight response. "You should be glad Hidan does not know about you. He would most likely own your ass just for not believing in something." I laugh slightly before asking "This Hidan, he is deeply religious? I would have to apologize for I could have insulted his deity when I cursed the sky." Kabuto shakes his head before clarifying about Hidans' religion. "Hidan is a fanatic for a death deity. He can't die, and by drinking the blood of his foes, any damage affected upon him is applied to his enemy."

My eyes widen at their seriousness before I smile brightly. "Voodoo huh? I'm just going to say a quote for Hidans' being." I cough into my hand before adding "In a World of a Million Religions, Everyone Ultimately Worships the Same Thing." Kimimaro questions me about what that meant. The dark, bloodthirsty voice from the countdown and my own speak the words in perfect unison. "Death. Everyone Respects, Worships, even in some cases Fears Death."

I begin to walk back home, yelling over my shoulder to Rat. "Did you make breakfast yet? I'm so hungry I could even stomach Felix's poisoned eggs." Giggling up a storm I run the rest of the way back, chased by a very annoyed Cat and Freaking out Rat. The three people left behind are waved to hurry up by Lilly. "Hurry up. You Guys need to eat some edible food. Kimimaro, Sasori, and Kabuto, Welcome home!" I run into the house laughing at the guys shocked faces.

- Back to Akatsuki -

Everyone looks between the scroll which shows Lilly's bedroom with the black phoenix chick on it's balcony, Hidan who is looking quite love-struck by the Heralds words, and Deidara who is writing down how much clay and gun powder it would take to create the same thing. "Holy Shit, unn! I would have run out of chakra half-way through that, unn. She is my new master in that regard, unn." Hidan finally breaks from his trance after Deidara made his comment. "She would be your mistress actually." Smiling cheerfully he adds "I like her. When is she getting here? We should create her personal room in the same style of her current one."

Pein breaks into the stunned and very much alarmed silence by sighing and slightly coldly tells Hidan "WE don't know when Lilly-chan will arrive. However we will try to set up her personal room or rooms to remind her of home." The Leader looks around at the group and groans out "Do I even need to ask where you guys want to place her room?" An unanimous shaking of heads is received in answer. "All right. She will have two rooms one for sleeping with a attached bathroom, the other will be a study where Lilly will be taught anything worth learning."

Pointing to Deidara the Akatsuki leader informs them all "Lilly Himuras' sleeping chambers will be located by our resident bomber. The studying and testing chamber will be by Itachi's domain." The Bomb terrorist starts to celebrate, and is promptly tackled by Tobi. "Tobi is so very excited that Lilly-chan will sleep by Tobi's room as well." Tobi said in his childish voice.

Itachi is glaring at the leader who lifts a single eyebrow up in question. "Do you wish to say something Itachi?" The addressed man's eyes harden then move away in dismissal to the question.

Loud screaming of "Fuck No... There is no way in any reality that I will wear that... that torture device." followed by a rationalizing Kabuto. "It is a good color I think. Besides based on torture devices this is not one." A semi sarcastic retort of "Have you ever worn a mini-skirt?" stills the medical ninjas coaxing. The girl let's out a victory whoop as the ninja leaves. This draws the Akatsuki members attentions back to their main focus.

Lilly's body is wrapped in a black towel, another towel the color of freshly spilled blood is covered her hair. Opening a large dresser the young woman pulls out a purplish silver sleeved shirt. The sleeves seemed to resemble spider webs and stopped an inch below her elbow. Closing the drawer where she got the shirt and opening a smaller drawer she pulls out wrappings and a fresh pair of underwear. All while she did this her three 'servants' came into the room.

Throwing the towels off, Lilly seems oblivious to her different audiences gasps. Putting on her undergarments the woman turns her back to the men. A series symbol or marking lies in plain view for both parties.

The main symbol was of the infinity sign colored in crimson and green. Around the outside of it lay the kanji for Shukaku and Kyuubi and if they had hosts their name in smaller writing. Within the infinity symbol was a Bloody Sun and a pale almost glowing full moon. A black leathery looking wing on the right of the infinity looks ripped and torn. A white feathery wing whole and bright lies on the left of infinity.

The Akatsuki members all fled to their rooms to sooth their frustrations.

- Returning to Lilly... JOY! -

Sighing the girl tells her visible watchers "Could one of you guys roll that chair over to me? I'm guessing that you hid my pants, ehh Kabuto? Give me the fucking mini-skirt now!" A deep gulp precedes the tossing of the despised skirt. Kimimaro while looking at the ground to hide his blush retrieves the office chair and rolls it to Lilly. "Thank you very much Kimi-kun. I can now sit down and finish up." The bone master looks up at hearing his name, directly sees Lilly's chest in his field of vision, and develops a full-bodied blush. Escaping to a corner Kimimaro hits his head repeatedly against the wall chastening himself with "No looking at her like that. She saved my life and I should appreciate anything Lilly-chan can give me." He stops goes over his words and rams his head harder into the wall upon realizing his 'mistake.' The girl looks at him warily and asks the other two "Is he okay?" Earning grunts in response.

During Kimimaro's self-punishment, I finished dressing. Now fully clothed in my bandage wrapped chest, my spider-web top, and the black skirt which was longer than I originally thought I pull out some black gloves. Next I get some moon and star earrings, and a necklace of a white rose tainted with red lines. Putting them on, I turn to face my audience.

"Kabuto, I would have thought that you being a medical person and all would have grown immune to seeing people naked. That you wouldn't gawk at anyone's body." I am actually curious by their reactions. Kabuto looks stricken by the words and mutters "That is true, however you look very nice, and it drew my attention?"

Sasori and myself look at each other before saying in unison "That was very lame." I added on it however with "You most likely rarely got to see a female body, right Kabuto?"

Felix pops his head into my room and upon seeing the general chaos strewn about snaps his fingers. "I knew I forgot something. I never warned you guys about what happens to males who witness Lillys' naked body." At Felixs' words I begin to frown in confusion.

"Does that mean I'm hideous, a monster? Should I hide myself when I change?" My frown deepens as long sealed memories begin to flood my senses. Sliding from the chair I begin to mumble various things I heard people say. "Monster, Abomination, should be dead, she killed them. Her voice is a curse. Look not at her Abyssal Eye, It will devour your sanity. Touch not the child of blood, she will destroy all you hold dear. Heartless, Soulless." Folding my knees closer to my chest for warmth, spasms rocked my body as each memory was replaced by another.

I was so lost in my own past I never felt Felix shaking my body, nor hear him plead me to not hate him for what he must do.

All I felt was a sharp stinging pain from my left cheek to my nose. Opening my watery eyes I see a hand in a slapping motion. A stillness envelops my senses, crashing down when my voice filled with fear and betrayal echos. "You hit me. Why did you hurt me?"

The area around me begins to shimmer and with a sinking feeling I am pulled into a portal forming underneath my still body. I remember seeing my friends running to me, Felix being thrown aside with tears running down his face. 'He never cried before. Why now?' was my only coherent thought. I black out after I hear Sasori exclaim worriedly "She's being sent to the Akatsuki Headquarters."


	3. Meeting of Like Minds Or Not?

Chronicles of the Soulless Herald

Book One: Blood for Binding

Part 1a: Konoha meets the Herald.

Author's Note: When I began to write this originally I had some events set before it truly happened. Many characters will seem OOC (out of character), because I simply want to know how long it would take to drive everyone crazy (or sane for some.) These 'books' will aim for seriousness at times, tears at others. But at any one point something random will happen to ease the tension. I must warn you that I have a morbid sense of humor and my main OC has acquired it somewhat. I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter if any M scenes are in and I will warn you before hand. I have a problem with skipping to different POV so I will tell you before that happens.

AN 2: I strongly advise on not trying to give Cannibals Eclipse Gum In Real Life...

Terms:

"Speaking out loud"

'Personal thinking'

/Mind speaking/

**Black Zetsu **___White Zetsu __**Combined Zetsu **_

Kelios out loud **(Private Thoughts**)/Kelios mind speaking (used mostly for Lilly)/

\**Kyuubi (Private thoughts) Outloud**\\'Lilly to Kyuubi'\\Naruto to Kyuubi\

Shukaku **(Private Thoughts)** 'Lilly thinking to Shukaku'

- Location, POV change,

Flash Back -

Summary: I was once sure of my future prospects, my 'fate' if you will. Wake up, go to school, be hated and feared, prank, go home, eat, sleep. Rinse and Repeat. Let's just say three people who died and now somehow alive wish to be in my service, a masked porn-reading SHM wannabe, and being stalked by black cloaked men in beaded hats, and a serpent kind of screwed with that idea. Now I have to be 'taught' how to defend myself, how to control my chakra, and not kill half of the shinobi population (by accident/pranks.) I'm Lilly Himura, and this is my skewered new life.

Chapter Rating: High Teen

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, or anything else. Eclipse, Anita Blake Vampire Huntress Are also Not mine.

Chapter 2: Meeting of Like Minds, Earning Two Voices and White Lilly Appears

- Akatsuki Headquarters. Sealing Room, Lilly POV -

I am awakened by a multitude of voices. The seem to have a echoing quality as if they were in a cave or trapped in. /Were you going to say statues?/ My eyes are flung open as I sit up quickly. Taking a quick glance around I see that Nine different statues were facing a ritual space... That I am currently sitting in!

Leaping up I start to back away from the center, my hands covered my mouth to prevent my would-be screams. Focusing on the statues after regaining some form of calm I notice that nearly all of the statues had souls in them. "This is so sad. How could anyone do this?" comes out of my mouth unchecked as I think 'I wonder if my backpack is here in this madhouse...' A barking laugh is heard from the statue closest to me who had only one tail.

/Silly Girl! The Dawn sealed us all for their own uses. The Tailed Beasts are almost all sealed now. By the way, your backpack is by the one tailed beasts statue./ Looking down I see some sand covering a black and vermillion backpack. Touching my backpack the sand moves up my arm pleasantly and a short blazing pain strikes my back electing a yelp from me.

Shit! Sorry, That was the only way I could think of granting you my powers. My name is Shukaku, the one tailed beast and I was once Gaaras' demon. 'Good for you? You deserve a cookie and I fucking deserve Sake or wine or something.' The statue laughs again before leaving me with the parting words of Don't fear for your sanity or me hurting anyone innocent through you. I can't harm you at all, and I can only lend my powers, not take on a physical form. That's a much better deal than Gaara got!

I open my backpack and immediately spot two packages of Eclipse breath mints, one cinnamon one peppermint. Taking them out I hear the statues ring out a warning. /Use that to curb the Cannibal's intentions/ I nod my head in bewildered compliance as I move toward the doors, and ram right into a fleshy wall.

**What do we have here?** _"I do not know, her scent speaks of great untapped power however."_ ** Should we tell the leader about her?** _ "I think we should find out how she got past our defenses and into the sealing room unnoticed, first."_ The man then turns to my direction.

Looking up at the speaker(s?) my mouth falls open in shock. The two speakers are a single person whose head is encased in a venus flytrap. What I could see of his face was half white half black and I realized that each side was a different personality. Morbid Curiosity reared it's ugly head when I smelled his stench. I open up a Eclipse container and pop about 3 of it's contents into my mouth. I think the man stares at the container warily.

"Hello, mister dual personality. I have no fucking clue how the hell I got here. One second my friend Felix slapped me to prevent me losing my last shred of sanity, the next I am here. Wherever HERE is." Looking from his plant to his eyes I add "I hope you know that Eating Corpses does not impress the ladies. I wonder if you have ever been hugged or given a breath mint?"

My little 'friend' who apparently is now my subconscious is laughing up a storm. I knew you had a great sense of humor. ''I'm just stating an observation, my little racoon.'

The man blinks in bewilderment then what I shall take for his dark half says **I'm confused. What Ladies?** His White half adds _"What are breath mints? Do they taste good like carrion?"_ Sighing I take his hand without thinking and put the two Eclipse containers into it. The man looks at it then at me.

"Breath mints destroy stenches and smells from what you eat. Depending on what kind they could be good or bad tasting. This brand is called Eclipse and the ones in your hand are cinnamon and peppermint. Keep them as a gift or peace treaty." I bow down to the man respectively and begin to walk around him still bowed. I still completely when the man grabs my arm loosely.

**You are very nice to a cannibal who could have eaten you.** _"May I have your name? I promise never to eat you."_ _**I need to know. For personal reasons.**_

Returning my spine to it's erect position I smile kindly to the man, to which he looks alarmed. "My name is Lilly Himura. Can I give my new friend a hug?" 'Hug the crazy girl!'

The man's two personalities voices seem flow into unison for his next sentences. _**"We are Friends? You want to give us a hug?"**_ The man lifts up his arms awkwardly and I move in. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I smile cheerfully when he places his arms around my back. _"My name is Zetsu." _white side began. **I am Black Zetsu** black side added in next. And together they concluded with _**"We should take you to Deidara for now. The other members will be curious if we walked you through most of the place. He should be able to help you escape."**_

I shrug my shoulders and give a "Whatever, let's just get this over with" sigh. A idea suddenly came into being and I decided to act on it. Looking at Zetsu, I send him a mind link. /This is your Friend Lilly-chan. All worship the ground she steps on with flowers./ I pause before adding /My posse can beat any Emos' Posse, Bytch./ A mental picture of Zetsu pops up and his black side goes **/'What The HELL?'/** His White side smiles a bit _/"Alright Lilly, what kind of flowers should I get?"/_ I smile before ending the mental connection. "Anything really. Not that picky about that. However if you get a unique flower or herb to this area please write down what the hell it means. Also that was a test in mind linking." And with that Zetsu-kun led me to the local bomb terrorist/arsonist. Otherwise known as Deidara.

- Outside Deidaras' room -

Knocking on the door, a muffled male voice of "Sleeping now,unn. Go the Fuck away. Unn!" is heard causing me to crack up. "I think this Deidara needs his beauty sleep. It sounds like he rarely gets it. A poor effeminate guy most likely." I think the guy heard me for a loud fall from a bed and running footsteps reaches my ears just before the door is thrown open.

Seeing the angry expression on the said man's expression I duck quickly behind the now intimidating figure of Zetsu. Almost shyly, I reach my hands from behind the man. Pointing them at 'who said it.' "I tried to stop him. I really did, but He CAN be very intimidating when he wants to be." Zetsu sighs before moving away from being my human shield.

Now in the full view of the guy, I weakly wave my hand in "Hello there!" Deidara makes the most obvious statement in any fucking universe. "You are a girl, Un!" /Zetsu is he always so quick witted?/ I earn combined laughter in return.

/Yes, I girl. You, Boy. Please continue down to the next evolutionary stage./ I send this thought to the walking blond time bomb, along with a accomplished smirk. The man's eyes widen in shock as he looks at me.

"That was you? Un?" I nod my head sagely at his accusation. "What's your name, little girl?" I begin to see red at this comment and I barely hear Black Zetsu comment **Damn. She's gonna go blood lust or berserk on his ass.**

I grab the guy from his shirt collar and begin to shake him viscously. "Just because I look like a teen doesn't fucking mean I am! My body stopped aging a year ago, you fucking Bombing bastard." Throwing him down the hall I finish with "Flee from the 'Psycho Bitch' White Lilly." Seeing Deidara run screaming away, I calm down slightly. I hand a video camera fresh out of my back pack to Zetsu. "I want you to record all of the chaos I bring down upon these fools." The reassuring sound of a machine starting up is left in my wake as I run down an side hallway laughing like a crazed Psycho I currently am.

- Of Spiders and Warnings -

Deidara has nearly finished up warning all the members he met to "Be Aware of the White Lilly. Run from the bloodthirsty woman." This earned him a several sighs in frustration.

Lilly is stalking a Orange haired man, always just beyond his sense of awareness without extending the area. A twisted nursery rhyme is heard from the shadows. "The Itsy-bitsy Spider Went Up To Dawn. The Leader Peon Crushed it's Body Into His Lawn. Dying, The Spider Said 'My Pack will Avenge ME.' Peon just smirked and walked back inside his domain." The rhyme ends, and in a warped voice I finish "My Pack is here, Ready for Karmic Backlash against Thee."

The man looks around and spotting a bunch of Black Widow Spiders chasing after him runs like HELL. "I don't want to be crushed into the ground." was his only coherent sentence. The girl walks into a part of the hallway filled with light and bends down to recollect the sand used to make the 'spiders.' "Did you get that?" A gloved thumbs up is my sign.

- Of Sushi and Pepper Spraying -

Kisame and Itachi are staring blankly at their still running Leader, who rushes past them and straight into their alternate meeting room door. Yelling "I will never squash a spider again." their leader opens the door and runs in. Chaotic bell-like laughter is heard echoing though the compound.

A woman walks up to these two men with a covered tray lifted up by one hand, the other holding some type of spray can. Offering the tray to Kisame she says "A gift for the land-shark." Kisame fearfully accepts the 'gift' and drops it in shock upon revealing it as Sushi and Shark meat. "What the Hell is Your Problem?" Kisame whines hollowly still looking at the food.

The Woman laughs evilly before responding simply with "Nothing at all. I just want to make you all suffer in some way. You can thank Deidara for my mood." Turning away from the land-shark I am caught by his partner.

"You are White Lilly? Lilly Himura's evil side, perhaps?" his scratchy unused voice inquires. "I am Lilly Himura, just her more truthful self. People call me White Lilly when I'm like this because they could not believe how someone so intelligent could be so malicious." WL answers him and looks into his eyes. Raising the spray can eye level with Itachi so the words 'Pepper spray' are clearly shown, I say "I Reject Your Reality, and Substitute it with My Own!"

The man falls down and tries to rub the spray out of his eyes. "I suggest rinsing your eyes quickly with hot water. Hurry before you go blind." The woman leaves as quietly as she came, leaving behind Kisame who is trying to pull Itachi into the meeting room. A low appreciative whistle is heard following **That was interesting. Very Good ideas. **_ "Yes, I'm glad we took her up on the offer to record all this."_

- The Group of Four Falls To Madness Well almost -

Hidan and Kakazu are talking to Deidara and Tobi when the Devil's Embodiment in their world aka WL catches sight of them. Giggling the girl pulls out some little walking time bombs, and a paper with shortened spells for sealing energy up to an hour. Winding up the bombs she puts them to the ground and adding the paper spells tell them "Hurry to the blond. He is your target." The Mysterious White Lilly begins to search her backpack for suitable things for the priest and the money grubber.

"Deidara-san, Tobi thinks you have company." the masked man(?) informs his partner while pointing at the ground. The Arsonist turns to look and becomes startled. "That's not one of my creations, un." and he bends down to pick it up. Kakazu begins to laugh at his unknown fear. "Maybe it was the Infamous White Lilly." He stops laughing abruptly when a much colder and very much entertained laugh overshadows his own.

A figure stands just at the edge of the light. In her hands is a sign reading "The Power of Pocky Compels You." Laying the sign down on the ground she pulls out a box. The main label said "Katos' Flavored Pocky." and a smaller one underneath it read "Blood tinted" Opening it she takes out a single piece and makes a show of eating it.

Hidan starts to drool and moves almost mechanically walked toward the figure. Reaching out to her the figure smiles widely showing that her canines were growing, and spins away further into the darkness. "Follow me Death Angel. Follow the Priestess of Pocky into the dark ABYSS." Hidan runs after her and the bomb in Deidara's hand explodes.

Another figure standing behind Tobi whispers "Two Down, One Left to Go. How shall I end this? By Thievery or Simple Ass-kicking?" The two 'sane' members turn to face the voice, and firstly notice Kakuzus' coin purse in her hand. Secondly Kakuzu bending down into a fetal position, holding his crown jewels. Nodding to Tobi, the girl flees back into the lovely shadows.

- All Alone She Regains Her Senses Lilly's POV -

With my long held in rage used up, I come back to my senses. Lilly-chan! That was SO sweet. I couldn't have done it better myself... without killing that is. I'm curious though. When you went all 'White Lilly' I couldn't communicate with you. What the fuck was up with that? 'Hello to you too, Shu-kun. I think when I am under nearly impossible amounts of stress or inner turmoil, I let my true self or my mask fade to be replaced. I would then slip into the confines of my mind and be a spectator.' That's interesting. But at least you can still use my powers. The Racoon pauses then sighs out Incoming Projectile Weapon on your Left. I suggest a dodge roll to the right then jump.

I actually pull off a side roll but get nicked by a knife on my right arm mid jump. Instinctively I tug my injured arm tightly to my body and with Shukaku's help perform a mid air somersault. Landing sloppily on my feet I turn to see the cloaked bad people. Akatsuki is their name. It means Dawn My friend tells me. This is bad, Lilly. I'm going to open a portal to Konohagakure. I want you to get there asap.

Bowing my head in genuine sincerity my voice cracks out "I'm so very sorry for what happened. I know you guys may not forgive me, but I am truly sad that I hurt you all. I will leave your impressive company now." The portal will open via the wall on your immediate left. "Goodbye, Killers of Dawn." I then whisper out "Exit Stage Left." Running to the portal I begin to acquire the feeling of "FALLING?" Looking down I begin screaming. "I don't want to be like a squashed insect." And I seriously don't want to. The people left behind mutter "She went to Konoha?" To which Tobi says in his deep voice. "Lilly is back in control. Heading to Konoha would make sense." Pein adds while shivering lightly "She used Shukaku's sand to make the black widow spiders." A loud beep comes from where Zetsu is, causing everyone to look in his direction.

_"All of you repeat after me."__** We have been owned by Lilly-sama. We all are her Bitches.**_ Smiling Zetsu lifts the camera level of the guys. Everyone looks at him weirdly, before submitting to say the evil words.

"We have been fooled, misled, and throughly owned by Lady Lilly. We are her bitches."

Tobi laughs merrily before saying "Tobi isn't! Tobi was not pranked by Lilly-chan!" Deidara kicks Tobi in his back screaming "STFU!!"

- Free-falling Is NOT Fun! Lilly POV continued -

I am currently screaming out curses against all raccoons, dogs, and for the hell of it weasels when I hear a new voice. Call my name Soulless Herald. Summon Kelios, the Moth of Deception. Trying to keep my wits about me I place my hands together and mumble "Kelios? Get your ass here now! I really don't want to be labeled as road kill."

The flapping of wings precedes my halt in falling. Looking at my savior I see what looks like a young male with silver moth or butterfly styled wings. Long feelers atop his forehead move over me, making me move about. Are you ticklish, My Lady? I look at his face and notice that he had a sewn up mouth, a small nose and black depths in the place of eyes. His only piece of clothing was ripped up black baggy pants. 'He's attractive, I guess' was my first thought following my observation. Thank you my mistress. You are too kind to someone bound to you. 'What the fuck?' What you didn't know we are just a few of your protectors? You have no right to question her, Bloody Raccoon. You shouldn't even be allowed around her! And you have no right to Criticize my right to anything, Deceiver of Light I have grown tired of this bullshit, so touching Kel's feeler I ask "Can everyone see you, or am I just floating midair without aid?"

A shocked sound comes from some assembled people as Kel becomes visible. I look at a few of the more amazed people and pulling my fingers into a Peace sign I yell "We have come in Peace? Take us to your leader." Hearing my stomach growl audibly I sheepishly add "Actually food first. Then take us to your leader."

I think a blond haired blue eyed teen smiles brightly up at me. "Hey, What's your name? Mine is Uzumaki Naruto!" I laugh at his enthusiasm and cheerfully give my Answer.

"I am Himura Lilly." I draw myself into a important pose and conclude with "And My Will Be Done!" Kelios stops keeping us aloft and we drop. Beating his wings he keeps us from dieing and we land gracefully. I begin to pull away but grimace when Kelios grabs my hurt arm and takes off the glove. Either a kunai or a shurikan caused this wound. It has been cut deeply. "Is it that bad?" And me being the fool I am look at it. "That is so totally one HELL of a paper cut."

I am soon surrounded by several people, all looking in some ways worried. I learn their names and memorize their appearances quickly. Aburame Shino was pulled aside by Kelios. Umino Iruka and a poker-faced teen called Hyuuga Neji bow down to me, to which I respond in kind. Nara Shikamaru walks up and says "That was interesting. Not at all 'Troublesome' or boring." A whirlwind whirls up to me and a young teen is the source. "I'm Rock Lee, and am very glad to meet you." I mentally praise the man behind me, who saved my eyesight by placing his book in front of my eyes.

"The Sexual Act in this chapter does not seem that satisfying for the Female." The masked man looks between me and the book curiously. I open a side pouch on my backpack and pull out paperback copies of Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter. Handing them to the man I sternly state "This book series is very interesting. Violence, Smut, Blood, Violence, More Smut. The Essentials and is done from a woman's POV. If you read it, I will read your..." The man whispers "Icha Icha Paradise Series" to which I nod my head.

"Deal! My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I think we should take you to Our Leader as you so nicely asked." We shake hands and our books fates were sealed.

'Kelios? I'm going with Kakashi-san to see their leader. Are you coming with, or meeting us there?' A reply of I'll be right there. Just wanted to talk to Shino-kun about something important. reaches my mind.

Kelios walks back to the group, the person who I take for as Shino-kun trailing in his wake. The young man stills mid step and looks toward me sheepishly. The Moth of Deception continues past me toward Kakashi who nodding his head turns to lead the way. The young man gives me a formal bow, and remaining that way formally introduces himself.

"I am called Aburame Shino, and if you would like I could show you around the area sometime Lilly-sama." 'What the fuzzy fuck is a Sama?' Shukaku answers with Sama is a honorific bestowed on Lords, Ladies, or people with high respect etc. So basically he called you Lady Lilly I look at Shino and sighing deeply crouch to his level.

"Shino-kun. Eh, I can call you Shino-kun, right?" Glancing up Shino nods his head shyly. "Okay, I am not someone who you should respect. I'm sure their are several other people that you could add 'sama' to. Call me Lilly-chan or Lil okay?" The boy is shaking his head 'no' rapidly.

"I can't do that, Lilly-sama. That would be wrong of me to do so. I'm your vassal to be used as you see fit. I can not call you anything other than Lilly-sama for it would make us seem to be in a very different relationship." Kel, your moth ass is grass for telling Shino he is my slave. I earn a mental smirk from the moth.

I touch the teens shoulder, making him look at me. "But We are in a different relationship." Shino gapes at me and I realize how disturbing that sounded. "I meant that we are friends. Not in a master to slave/vassal thing." Sending my thoughts toward him I add silently /We are friends right?/ A nodding image of the boy is seen in my mind's eye. Wasps swarming idly around him make me raise my mental images eyebrow.

"At each one of my family member's births a type of insect 'fuses' and lives within them. For giving their insects a place to live their hosts are protected and helped. My insect are wasps and bees." He stills and tentatively sends me a thought. /Are you frightened by that?/ I laugh out loud and hug Shino tightly. Moving to his ear I whisper "I was adopted and raised above a morgue for a long time. Discussing how someone died is commonplace to me. This is no big thing!" Naruto looks at us bemusedly and loudly comments "That was the longest conversation I have ever heard Shino actively participate in."

Kakashi looks at the three of us before yelling "The faster we see the Hokage, the faster you all get fed." His words caused myself and the Kit to look at each other in challenge. Smiling we scream two different things that were ultimately the same. "Ichiraku's Ramen!" Went Naruto as I simply barked "Food!!" Grabbing Shino's arm I begin to run at a speed I never would have reached normally. Passing Kakashi I grab his arm in my other hand never slowing down.

Naruto stops and just stares in wonder at the speed I am going at, while Rock Lee whistles. "I think she is going at my speed just before my weights are lifted."

Kelios shrugs his shoulders making his wings flutter. At least she can create after images without concentrating. We better follow Lilly-chan.

- Left behind 3 Protector's arrive to late -

As the group leaves the area, they never noticed 3 people or a spying serpent witness all of the insaneness.

"How did we get back here?" a young man with exposed shoulder blades piercing his skin asks warily. To which another young man after pushing up his oval glasses adds "I believe we are Miss Lillys' protectors. And as such we should be wherever she currently is. Other than that I have no clue." A childish voice answers their unasked question. "I'm over here guys. Just about to kill off this servant of Orochimaru." The two guys follow the voice and see a smaller than usual dried blood haired young man. The child puppet smiles wickedly as the snakes gaze roves over the two newest additions.

In Unison the three guys say to the serpent "Hello Oro! We are back and ready to own your ass. You will never defeat Lilly Himura as either herself or as the Soulless Herald! Say goodbye to your perfect foolproof plans." The Spy Serpent then is cut by strings, blasted by energy, and stabbed by a bone knife.

Kabuto and Kimimaro look at the More chibified Akasuna no Sasori with "WTF" facial expressions. "Sasori, I just want you to know. You are more childish and minified now." Kabuto says amusedly. Sasori nods his head before wrapping his arms around his 'cute' form.

"I know! I look so CUTE! I bet Lilly-chan will give me a hug for sure now!" The two guys look at each other with an eyebrow raised, before walking away from the child-like Sasori. "Hey! Guys! Wait up for Adorable Sasori!" The puppet yells after the now jogging men.

--End Of Chapter 2

_**This will hopefully explain why Aburame Shino is acting all devotee like to Lilly. Kelios takes Shino aside to explain the importance of Lilly Himura. **_

Do you know who I was, Shino? A shake of the boys head is the unwanted answer. My full name was Aburame Kelios. I was born without an insect, for no normal one seemed to last long around me. When I turned 16 years of age I left our clan in search of an insect that would live with me. I heard about a giant spirit moth that was a guardian for a remote village, and thought that he could be my insect.. Upon reaching the village I saw that it was destroyed, and their guardian's tree where it was said to reside poisoned. I saw the moth slowly die for his life-force was tied to the tree. Stepping up to the moth I heard his voice in my head.

/You who is forsaken in the Aburame's Eyes, have searched me out. For what reason?/ Telling him why I came the moth offers me a deal /I was to be one of the Soulless Heralds' Protector's. I can no longer exist in the mortal plane without a anchor. Here is my offer. You become my host and I will grant you immortality and all of my abilities can be used at your discretion. I do not know when She will come and that is why I offer immortality as well./

I cautiously ask what I must do to help the transfer from the tree to my body /You must offer something of yourself to the tree. Your eyes would do nicely/ Naturally I was freaked out about hearing that, but the moth told me that when she came I would be able to see the world again.

I cut out my eyes with a ceremonial dagger I received as a child, and turned my bleeding sockets heavenward. My other senses changed and expanded to make up for my blindness, and I was distinctly aware of my body shifting into unnatural positions. The Moths' last words to me before complete fusing were "Protect and Serve Himura Lilly."

I somehow ended up at where our clans compound was back then, and told my little sister Tako about what happened. She wrote down everything that happened at the tree. I asked her after finishing my story to sew my mouth shut, and to keep my story alive in each future heirs heart. I left my clan for the last time. That was about 60 to 70 years ago.

Shino's jaw was slack by the end of Kelio's telling. Regaining some resemblance to composure he whispers "What do you wish for me to do?" I would like for you to help her. Follow her where I can not. Protect her when I am unable. Lilly's attitude puts her into trouble more oft than not. Lilly's Power will attract all to her, and not all have her interests in mind.

"I will be her vassal. Her Protector when you can't be. I swear on our shared heritage that Lilly Himura will be protected and respected."


	4. Disrupting Meetings and LB

Chronicles of the Soulless Herald

AN: Many characters will seem OOC (out of character), because I simply want to know how long it would take to drive everyone crazy (or sane for some.) These 'books' will aim for seriousness at times, tears at others. But at any one point something random will happen to ease the tension. I must warn you that I have a morbid sense of humor and my main OC has acquired it somewhat. These books are mostly rated in the Teens but for a few Quote Unquote Graphic Scenes. I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter if any M scenes are in and I will warn you before hand. I have a problem with skipping to different POV so I will tell you before that happens.

Terms:

"Speaking out loud"

'Personal thinking'

/Mind speaking/

**Black Zetsu **___White Zetsu __**Combined Zetsu **_

Kelios out loud (Private Thoughts)/Kelios mind speaking (used mostly for Lilly)/

\**Kyuubi (Private thoughts) Outloud**\\'Lilly to Kyuubi'\\Naruto to Kyuubi\

Shubaku (Private Thoughts) 'Lilly thinking to Shubaku'

- Location, POV change,

Flash Back -

Summary: I was once sure of my future prospects, my 'fate' if you will. Wake up, go to school, be hated and feared, prank, go home, eat, sleep. Rinse and Repeat. Let's just say three people who died and now somehow alive wish to be in my service, a masked porn-reading SHM wannabe, and being stalked by black cloaked men in beaded hats, and a serpent kind of screwed with that idea. Now I have to be 'taught' how to defend myself, how to control my chakra, and not kill half of the shinobi population (by accident/pranks.) I'm Lilly Himura, and this is my skewered new life.

Chapter Rating: High Teen To Mature (Swearing, Intentions of sexual experiences)

Disclaimer: I will never own anything. I don't even own my life, Lilly-sama does. Also Myspace is not mine.

Chapter 3: Of Disrupting Meetings and Letter Bombs

- Hokage Tower Outside the main office. Waiting Room Lilly POV About 5 PM -

I'm waiting to see their leader and am surrounded by People. One wasp host boy who stares at me affectionately, a guy who is too lazy to do anything but appears to not think of me as "Troublesome", one teacher who seems pretty cool, one male prodigy whose clan wouldn't teach him shit, a sealed boy who is telling me about Old Lady Tsunade, a scarecrow with a fucking split personality who enjoys reading porn, and lastly a boy who kicks ass in physical contact and is mini clone of his sensai. How many ways can someone say "I am so screwed."

"Did you say something, Lilly-sama?" Aburame Shino (Wasp Boy) asks me. "No,Nothing came from my lips till right now." I just had to be sarcastic.

"Oh, really now?" I glare at the Smut freak. "And here I thought that you said Quote unquote 'I am so screwed.' Maybe I am hearing things?" I nod my head sagely before retorting "You heard wrong. And You are wrong for doubting me. So that makes you Wrong Twice."

After 5 minutes of drumming my fingers against the head of a dozing Nara Shikamaru, I jump up and begin to move toward the 'Hokage's door'. "Fuck this shit. I'm sick and tired of waiting here. This place is even more corrupt than the DMV!"

I am stalled slightly by having to make my way there with two additional bodies. Naruto pleads "Don't interrupt their meeting. Gaara would get very upset not even considering our leader." Rock Lee adds in on this observation with "The Kazekage Gaara could cause major problems if he gets angry. He is a monster after all." I still completely when Lee said this, and the two fools give a huge sigh in relief.

Kicking Naruto off my leg I yell in his direction "Illustrating Threads of Fate, Bind and restrict the Fox-child." From around Kelios threads of reflective light are sent out toward the sitting down Naruto. The Moth lifts up his left hand and everyone notices him tightening the threads hold lightly on their victim. A grunt comes from the kit and Umino Iruka looks torn between stopping what could happen and checking up on Naruto. "He is fine, Iruka. I just don't want him to interfere with what I have to say." Iruka looks less worried due to my reassurance.

Looking at the Cause of all this, I bend my hand down close it tightly and lifted both my hand and Lee up. Sand starts to spread down my fingertips and slowly moves to gently restrain him. "Never Call anyone a monster around me. 'Monsters' are products of humanity's 'kindness' to those who are different. I was called monster, abomination, killer, Demon, Hell Spawn, all before I was Four years old. I told them 'That everyone falls eventually. It only counts if you can not climb back, if you have no one to help you." Smiling Ruefully I conclude my history lesson with "I would have ended up like Gaara, if I wasn't caught by the most kind hearted person I have ever met. He died 1 and a half years ago saving my life from a mob made from the town's authority leaders. They didn't want a monster, an abomination to reside any longer within their towns borders."

"That's quite a history Miss Lilly. Would it be alright you released both of them now? I think they learned their lesson." a blond woman dressed in flowing robes asks politely. I nod my head and addressing Kelios ordered "Loosen the Thread and set him free." The threads fell lax and Kelios made a cutting motion with his other hand retrieving them. I flick my sand covered hand toward my body and Lee is dropped. I was glad that he landed on his feet.

All of my entourage (except for Kelios) bow down or nod their head in respect toward the woman. I unleash a laugh when I realize who she was. "I take it you are the Hokage Tsunade?" I decide to be nice. Bowing my head and tilting it sharply to the left I present my exposed neck.

A light touch on my shoulder causes me to raise my head back into it's correct position. "That would be I. Do not expose your neck to me, for I should have done it to you." Tsunade does my bow and Everyone's eyes home in onto our spectacle. I begin to make a odd whimpering sound just as a icy nearly monotonous voice breaks the staring.

"I think you traumatized our Soulless Herald enough Hokage." I look at the guy curiously and nod my head at his beginning words. However my eyes widen at the Soulless Herald part. My hands begin to twitch in a choking way, as I signal to my moth friend.

"Kelios-kun can you please come over here for a second." A muttering of I'm kind of busy not getting my wings pulled out right now. Can I get a Raincheck? reaches my ears. "That is to bad for you. I meant that as a Rhetorical Question." I lift my finger and Pointing to the the ground on my left warped "Come and Stand Here Kelios. The Moth of Deception"

Forcing the troublemaker to his feet, my Will makes him walk stiffly to my side. "Now my friend, please repeat what the teen addresses me as." Hesitantly he muttered He called you nice and kind Lilly, the Soulless Herald. /I beg you not to go White Lilly on me/

Making a thoughtful grunting sound, I mumble "Thought so." Louder so everyone clearly hear my displeasure in my confused state "What The HELL is a Thrice Damned Soulless Herald.It sounds like a Martyr or Saint."

The one who called me that taps his chin in a thinking way. "She does not know what she is?" I observe the guy now that Kelios is done being a jackass.

He was shorter than most of the other guys in the room, though he looks like he grew in the last year or so. Fresh Blood of Firebrand hair which was spiky, sea green eyes were very guarded and yet I could see haunted memories lingering in shadows. A Kanji for what I believe was 'love' is tattooed on his right forehead. 'This poor boy has experienced much of 'humanity's kindness.' was my depressing thought.

"I'm sorry that I have no knowledge about any of this. Back Home I was content in the reassurance of my boring destiny. Be feared and hated, go to school, and prank idiots. Sometimes I fit eating and sleeping into that hectic schedule." After sighing out in exasperation I pause to collect my thoughts.

"I have nightmares at least Twice a week. Last night's was about a multitude of serpents crawling and descrating my body. That was stopped by various shadowy forms reaching out to me. Pleading me to save them, be their "Soulless herald.' Then, stirring into a state of semi-awareness I am assaulted by a puppet pledging loyalty to me. When I next woke up, I ultimately gained 2 more protectors. A guy with a notebook nearly surgically attached to his hand, and a guy who seems to have a serious health problem. I mean his bones are popping out all over the place. That should not be taken as a sign of perfect health."

Three different voices say the peoples names. A older teen in a black costume asked "Akasuna no Sasori?" Kakashi offhandedly comments "Notebook guy is most likely Yakushi Kabuto." Naruto ruptures everyone's eardrums by loudly exclaiming "Kimimaro?! I killed him. He shouldn't be alive!" A round of laughter drags attention back to their wielder.

"They are all alive and if not well, at least kicking up trouble for my friends... back home. I have NO fucking clue about what the hell happened to them. I didn't even know that they were dead in their world... Err this is another world, right?" I am seriously confused at this point.

"I believe this could be an alternate dimension to your own." Ah-ha! Hyuuga Neji has finally made his voice known.

"Why do you believe that, eh Neji-san?" I just wanted some answers, really.

"Kimimaro's 'bone problem' was his clans bloodline ability. Also most people from our world know who to avoid. You just attracted some of the worse ones. Now all you need is Akatsuki knocking on your door and we will be Quote _So Screwed_ Unquote." Neji is smirking at his ingenious thoughts, while I giggle nervously.

"Tsunade-sama? Did you leave a videotape next to about 7 things of flowers and a rolled up scroll on your desk?" A middle aged woman pops her head and seeing me stops and stares. I return the favor along with "Can you please stop staring at me? I don't do tricks, so please move along."

The woman gives a shocked laugh before giving me a quick bow. "My name is Madam Shijmi. Call me Shijmi. I am the Hokage's advisor and data gatherer in a sense." Looking up she adds "I meant no disrespect toward you by staring. My apologies if I slighted you in any way, Lilly-chan." I am smiling up a storm when I tackle-hug Shijmi, who almost loses her balance.

"Yes! Someone who is not calling me Lilly-Sama, or shit like that! Shijmi! You have just made this day from the 3rd circle of hell SO much better." Abruptly letting go of her I state to everyone "Please Address me as Lilly or Lil. If you must add an honorific use San or chan. No more of this Sama foolishness." Shyly I look at Shijmi and whisper "I think that stuff on Tsunade's desk is for me. Can I go check?" Smiling she nods her head before asking her leader "May I go get a rolling TV so we can see what this is all about?" Receiving a dismissal hand wave she leaves do her self-appointed task.

- Inside the Office -

I walk into the office and stopping in front of the desk giggle quietly. Never noticing a shadow shutting and locking the door after I entered, I sit down in a chair. Touching the closest bouquet of flowers, I saw an imprint of who this one was from. A genuine smile brightens my usually sullen countenance.

Looking at "Emo-kun's" gift I notice that it was 4 different plants. Opening the Scroll I read what they meant in different hands.

_Itachi-san wouldn't waste his time to describe what his bouquet meant. I will try to do it in his stead. Dogwood means "Am I perfectly indifferent to you?", while Kennedia means Mental Beauty." "Ingeniousness or talent" for White pink. I was surprised by him adding Love-Lies-Bleeding. That Plant means Hopeless, Not Heartless. _I noticed a splotch of ink and in a much neater, spidery handwriting _'Damn Kisame. My bouquet means all together "Your Mental Beauty matches my Ingeniousness. I am Hopeless Not Heartless, do I appear perfectly indifferent to your senses?... If you blackmail me with this I will get revenge."_

_"_That was Kick ass! I love you too Itachi." Air Quotes on the loving sentence. Spotting a bouquet next to the weasels, I grab it. Noticing some ripped petals I realized that this was Kisames'. "Poor, Poor Land-shark. Having to put up with An aggressive Emo as a partner."

_"Okay? Itachi-san Ripped up my flowers, especially the purple lilac. He was very cruel to the innocent plants. I'm Kisame, the one that you gave the under-cooked fish sticks and sushi too. My gift is 3 flowers. The Iris in this bouquet means 'I have a Message for you.' Eglantine is a plant whose most well known meaning is 'I Wound to Heal' 'First Emotions of Love' is what the Purple Lilac represents." _I stare incredulously at the last sentences shaky writing. "Right, This is so totally Karmic Backlash for a past life or something." I drawl out. _"My message was 'I Destroy to Restore. Love arrives with the first emotions, ending my destructive path.'_

Moving on I pick up two flowers, which were tied together at the stem in silver cord. Seeing the full masked dude who escaped my path of chaos, I raise my eyebrow at the person's handwriting. It was childish in wording but was mature in writing it out. I was scared.

_"Kisame-san is done with his words now. Tobi is Tobi's name, and am the only non victimized person from your chaos strewing. These two flowers name's are Flora's Bell and Milkvetch. Their translations are 'You make no pretensions' and 'Your presence softens my heart/pain.' Tobi's message is simply that. Tobi will see you later Lilly-chan!"_

Half afraid of what kind of fucked up crack head will pop up next, I see 2 roses and some flower that smelled like honey. A black ribbon with what looked like white webs bound them all together. "Hello, Mister Itsy-Bitsy Spider Killer." I had to say that, really I did.

_"Hello, Lilly-chan. This is Pein," _"PEON!!" I laugh evilly before continuing on with his whatever the hell it was. _"and My gift is personal." _"Don't write it where the others will read it and gain shit on you, then. Nice Ribbon though." _"A Burgundy Rose, Honey Flower, and A Dog Rose represent my feelings toward you. They mean 'Unconscious Beauty, Love; Sweet and Secret, and finally Pleasure and Pain; Simplicity.' My message is "Seeing my Secret Love brings forth more pain than pleasure. She can never see herself as attractive, desirable to anyone. Even when all the males stare at her in passing."_

I get up from my seat and walked toward the wall next to the balcony. Missing some shadows move farther away from me, I begin to hit my head repeatedly on the wall. "The fucking words won't die. I'm SO totally owning that Peon Pein when I see him again!"

I walk back to my seat and from within the first scroll letters wrapped around their flowers are revealed. First up is a very short letter with a long drawn out sign. "The Money Grubber I received a Five-Finger Discount from!"

_Dear Lilly:_

_"No worries about the money theft. Keep it as a gift, I won't even ask for compensation. If you ever need a someone hunted look for me. Name's Kakuzu, and I'll give you a good deal."_

_Signed: Akatsuki's Hunter Nin Kakuzu_

'That was interesting.' I set my sights next on a long Blood stained letter.

_Dear Lilly-chan, Reverser of Death, and Priestess of the Pocky:_

_My name is Hidan. I am the member of Akatsuki who is most sadistic, masochistic and just won't die. My god is a Death Divinity. In my order it is considered a sin to not kill my opponent outright. I pray before every fight and beg to be forgiven if I can not destroy the target. The last few night's I have been granted visions of a woman who would bend and break the flow of death. Returning the dead to full life, she lead them toward a great battle. After seeing you earlier today I realized that you and the woman in my visions are the same person._

_I would like to learn more about you, help you learn to fight and not flee. I already know that if you died, you would return instantly. My god said The Being known as Lilly Himura upon accepting her destiny or fate as the Soulless Herald will become untouchable by Life's Eventual Demise_

_On a much more personal note, I want to taste your blood. That sounded so fucking cliche. That is what I truly want though. Maybe even have you drink from my body." _I stop reading momentary and swallow a growing lump in my throat. "Is this the fates way of telling me to stop reading Anita Blake?" I whimper out.

_"I want to feel your lips on mine, and mine alone. To feel your lithe looking body against mine, to savor your exquisite taste, to claim your mind and heart as my property. Fuck what the other guy's want. I would be wholly devoted to you as well as to my God. However, I won't force you into anything. I don't want to be hated and feared by my Angel for all of our Immortal Lives._

_My gift to you are four flowers or plants that I hope make you happy. An 'American' Cowslip, Peach Blossom, Amaranth, and Rosemary. The message convened is "Bound to You, I am your Immortal Captive. Your existence revives my long lost positive emotions._

_My Divine Death Angel, who unknowingly holds my undying love and respect."_

Unleashing a long whistle I bluntly state "Hidan is so totally fucked up. I could have talked to him about various things revolving around my morbid curiosity. Now it would be awkward to say the least." Tapping my lips I add "I'm placing him on Myspace as a top 10 friend." I look between the remaining two letters. Seeing a clay like substance on the left letter I deduce "Most likely from the 'Art/Life is a Bang' Guy" Moving to the other, I open it and notice Zetsu's dual personality thing going on.

**Lilly-chan! **_How are you?_** Everyone was freaking out here for a little while. **_Our gift is of Glycine, Indian Jasmine, and Oak Leaf. 'Your Friendship is Pleasing and Agreeable to me' is what Glycine means. _** Indian Jasmine to symbolize 'Attaching oneself to the receiver.' **_Oak Leaf for Bravery and Humanity. __**So our message is "For your Offering of Humanity we offer Friendship. For your Bravery We attach ourselves to you."**_

Picking up the last letter I get up for the last time from my comfy chair, and move toward the office entrance door. Reaching the door and unlocking it I rip open the letter.

_To My Explosive Mistress:_

_"This is Deidara, un. I Know we met under extreme problems... that I caused, un. I am extremely pissed at myself for damaging any relationship we could have had. If there is anyway I could redeem myself in your eyes and mine please tell me. Un, I saw that drawing of Sarto was it? It was a very grand show of fireworks and bombs, un. I would have run out of chakra and clay half-way through._

_If you ever need anything or just someone to talk to, send me a mind link, un. I'll see you later, My Explosive Mistress Lilly Himura!_

_P.S. I read about how this one person got letters all the time, un. After the letter was read they had about 5 seconds before it would self destruct. Un. I wanted to try it out so here you go. Not enough energy to injure you much. "Art/Life IS A Bang!"_

A loud explosion rips through the door which I just opened a second before the bomb blew. Coughing into my hand I barely noticed how most of the guys were having severe bloody noses. My clothes current condition of just barely covering the necessaries not reaching my fatigued brain. I lift one finger up and smile tiredly.

"There are several different types of Art. Some are paintings and drawings, while others are puppet and mask creating. I have just experienced another type. The Bombing and Exploding of Random Shit. Art in this Example IS A Bang." I then begin to fall forward, but am caught in someone's arms.

All I saw was genuine worry in his sea green eyes, as the blissful state of nothingness begged to be acknowledged. "Nighty, Night Peoples. Goodnight Gaara-san." And I'm out like a light, with no replacement bulbs around.

- The Office Shadows Are Revealed -

As Lilly faints, and is carried away to the hospital, Three people emerge from the shadows. "Damn it all to HELL! I needed a goddamn hug." The other older looking men stare at each other before stepping back from the volatile child-puppet. "That fucking Sand Freak stole her affection away from me, Err I mean us." Sasori's voice began to darken with murderous contempt. "I'm gonna kill that mother fucking Sand Blasted Raccoon has-been."

Laughing uneasily Kabuto scratches his neck tentatively. "Miss Lilly would be very upset with you if you did kill him. She may even hate you, for hurting one of her friends. Her Heart would be greatly saddened with the fact that she was the root cause in his death." Kimimaro makes a strange observation. "She has a soul." This cause both of the arguing protector's to look at him in suspicion.

"What do you mean by that, Kimimaro?" Kabuto inquires as he scratches his head.

"Lady Lilly has a soul. It resides in everyone she meets, and starts to become corrupt when that person's own has been tainted. She heals everyone's souls and through the healed is remembered. By being remembered she is immortal, and by being immortal she will strive to heal the unseen scars of humanity." Kimimaro blinks his eyes in wonder at this revelation.

"What happens if she was totally forgotten?" Sasori whines out fearfully. Kabuto puts in what he thinks will happen.

"All Hope, All Light, Hell All of Existence would most likely be thrown for a loop. It would be the start of Endless Night; Where the Serpent reins supreme."

- End Chapter 3 -

A/N 2: For future Reference, I gave Shukaku a human form while he resides in Lilly's mind. Shaggy tan haired, pale gold eyes and a raccoon tail tells him apart from everyone else. Black circles around his eyes also help.


	5. Night of Beginnings Lost in my Mind

Chronicles of the Soulless Herald

Author's Note: I will try to make sense of the events, but when I began to write this originally I had some events set before it truly happened. Many characters will seem OOC (out of character), because I simply want to know how long it would take to drive everyone crazy (or sane for some.) These 'books' will aim for seriousness at times, tears at others. But at any one point something random will happen to ease the tension. I must warn you that I have a morbid sense of humor and my main OC has acquired it somewhat. These books are mostly rated in the Teens but for a few Quote Unquote Graphic Scenes. I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter if any M scenes are in and I will warn you before hand. I have a problem with skipping to different POV so I will tell you before that happens.

Terms:

"Speaking out loud"

'Personal thinking'

/Mind speaking/

**Black Zetsu **___White Zetsu __**Combined Zetsu **_

Kelios out loud (Private Thoughts)/Kelios mind speaking (used mostly for Lilly)/

\**Kyuubi (Private thoughts) Outloud**\\'Lilly to Kyuubi'\\Naruto to Kyuubi\

Shukaku (Private Thoughts) 'Lilly thinking to Shukaku'

- Location, POV change -

Flash Back

Summary: I was once sure of my future prospects, my 'fate' if you will. Wake up, go to school, be hated and feared, prank, go home, eat, sleep. Rinse and Repeat. Let's just say three people who died and now somehow alive wish to be in my service, a masked porn-reading SHM wannabe, and being stalked by black cloaked men in beaded hats, and a serpent kind of screwed with that idea. Now I have to be 'taught' how to defend myself, how to control my chakra, and not kill half of the shinobi population (by accident/pranks.) I'm Lilly Himura, and this is my skewered new life.

Chapter Rating: High Teen To Mature (Sexual References and Innuendo. Swearing)

Disclaimer: I will never own anything. I don't even own my life, Lilly-sama does. Great and Fearless Leader Reference comes from Rocky and Bullwinkle. The "Karma Sutra" is not mine as well.

Chapter 4: Night of Many Beginnings, and Lost in My Mind

- Konohagakure Hospital 1st Floor Reception Lobby Gaara POV 6:52 PM-

'Earlier today I would have never cared about any of this. Hell, not even an hour has passed since I first saw her, and now I'm carrying her to the god damn hospital. Do I feel something for her? Or is this unnatural show of caring for our alike pasts.' I didn't know I was staring at the girl in my arms until Kankuro cautiously commented with "I think Lilly-chan's head will burst into flames if you continue Gaara." My gaze travels from the defenseless woman 'No, Girl', toward my brother where it hardens noticeably. Kankuro looks taken aback at the intensity of my glare.

Hokage Tsunade is asking Lilly's entourage from earlier who could watch over her tonight. The Wasp boy looked stricken with an acute sorrow when he said "I can not. I wish I could. My father would want to know about all this. May I tell him, Hokage-sama, Kelios-sama?" They both nod their head and the boy walks over toward me. I tighten my hands, momentarily forgetting what they were holding. A low grunt of pain from the girl and a reopening of her previous injury remind me. "I'm sorry, Lilly-ch... Lilly-sama. I wish I could watch you, but I must return home. Goodnight." Shino adds almost silently "Perfect Butterfly."

Kelios walks over and calmly runs his fingers through some of Lilly's bang hair. He then began to fade in a light with passed into the sleeping girl. Where his hands ran through became off-white.

My mucsles start to tighten before I forcibly make them relax. 'No one is going to be able to watch her.' A snarl begins to form as my thoughts led to the only suitable outcome.

"I'll do it. I'll watch over her, so all of you can get some rest." Tsunade looks at me in scrutiny before nodding her head. "If you are sure with that I see no reason against it. Would you like for someone to come relieve you at some point?" I shake my head no while adding "I won't get much sleep, and I can be sure that she won't relapse into nightmares." Konoha's leader sighs before saying "3rd Floor West Wing is her appointed area. Last room. You all can go home now." I heard my brother say "I'll see you tomorrow Gaara. I'm heading back to our hotel room." I didn't even bother giving a response.

The Copy Cat Ninja remains behind with me as everyone else left. "I would like to check in on Lilly-chan every few hours tonight. I was supposed to protect her, and if I could help prevent her nightmares I will do whatever it takes to do so." Hatake Kakashi says passionately. I just snort and give a short nod. 'If he was to protect her, why is she even here?'

Reaching the third floor Kakashi leads me to the west wing. Opening the last door on that end a large suite room is revealed. A much better bed than the hospital cots is against the middle wall. A few comfortable chairs, a sofa and various sized tables are the other main points of interest. Unlike the rest of the hospital where light-hearted colors ruled, this room was made up of all dark colors. The Copy Nin coughing dragged my attention away from the room. "This room is called Transition of Reality by the medics here. It was where Itachi was healed at before he defected." I look at him questioning before shaking my head.

Kakashi pulls back the blankets and steps back slightly I place Lilly in the bed and carefully return the coverings to their previous position. Kakashi nods to me before half-bowing to Lilly. "I'm sorry for what happened." Addressing me he says "Akatsuki left those flowers and letters. I don't think Tsunade knows this, or that Akatsuki meant Lilly-chan harm by it." Walking to the doorway he continues. "I will be back at 8:30 PM. I'll try to get the flowers and the letters before someone reads them." Right before shutting the door he adds almost to himself "They seemed to be apologizing for something."

The girl who has caused all of this chaos turns her head to the side, a slight frown on her lips. Her breathing begins to pick up and is pained. A stain begins to form around where her arm wound is at. Sighing I walk over to that side and pull it out from within the cocoon of warmth. I frown deeply as the uncovered arm is shown.

The slash from earlier is deeper now, and several other injuries from Burns and bullet wounds to stab wounds and whip marks begin to appear all over the girls body. None were on her face though.

"Hurts..." a torn nearly animalistic whisper pours from the woman's lips. "What hurts? I mean other than being bled to death." I ask eyeing her mysteriously appearing injuries.

Her voice begins to warp into a defeated moan. What seemed like several different voices combined together into a disharmonic choir.

"Memories. My Memories, The Planet's Memories. The Infinity Damned Memories of the Failing of Humanity." The last word ended like a dying animal's howl. The girl begins to move into a fetal position. Whispering "I'll be back shortly. I'm going to go get Hatake." to the distraught girl who is still bleeding I run out the door.

- In Lilly's Mind, Lost In the Hallways of Memories. Lilly POV -

My senses are blurred when I open my eyes. Everything was so dark, so tainted with shadows that I could barely see anything around me. Growing terrified, I begin to yell.

"Tsunade-sama? Kelios? Naruto-kun?" Hearing my returning echo I whisper out "Anyone? Please don't leave me alone." 'What did Deidara-kun say? Send A mind link to him for anything? Might as well try it out.' Picturing the Blond Bomber I send him a thought.

/'Deidara-kun? Please hear me! I need some help, I'm scared. It's dark, and I can fucking see my body outside a door! Connect me with everyone as well.'/

/What The Fuck, Un? Lilly-sama what's wrong?/ Deidara pauses before adding /Itachi said that you are trapped in your mind, un Would you like for all of us to join with you there?/

Nodding my head rapidly I stare unabashedly at the two people's concern. Laughing ruefully I semi acidly say "What goes unnoticed when blind... Or when unconscious."

"Indeed, one never realizes how they effect those around them until it is too late." I look at the speaker and scream.

"Ho' Shit! It's Peon!" 'Peon' hollers back at me with "Ho' Shit, It's Lilly-chan." He pauses before correcting my mistake with his name. "Name's Pein, not Peon." This causes us to argue back and forth about his "Proper Name."

Deidara is happily munching upon popcorn and offers some to Kisame and reluctantly to Itachi. Kisame takes a handful, while the sharigan user makes a dismissive shake of his head. "How long do you think they will continue this?" Kisame asks after swallowing. Itachi mutters "Until Lilly tricks leader into calling himself Peon." Deidara shrugs his shoulders, as Kakuzu walks up behind them. Stopping behind Deidara the 'Money Grubber' says offhandedly "At Least We Will Be Entertained." The Terrorist drops the popcorn on the ground(?), which swallows it up into nothingness.

"Alright. Oh, Great and Fearless Leader is called Pein. Let's move along now people." I begin to walk away smiling broadly when a loud "That's PEON! I mean Pein." Their leader cuffs my shoulder lightly, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Hidan and Zetsu start walking after the group all the while talking about the marks on Lilly's body.

"Lilly should be dead. She lost enough blood to be fatal." Hidan commented half-worriedly. _Lilly-chan is bleeding and crying for those who can no longer or never could._ **Her wounds come from the falling of humanity.** "They Who can no longer cry, The One Who never could bleed? Who the fuck are they?" asks a frustrated Hidan.

Zetsu stops and stares at Hidan, making the man back off. _**The ones who no longer cry are the Damned, Dead, and the Broken. The One who never bleeds is the Planet itself. The Earth does not truly bleed, but are bled upon by the killings and Corrupt things Humanity does. **_Zetsu then nods to Lilly who yells at the lagging guys. "Hurry up, you slowpokes! Deidara's train of thought is faster than you!" A loud indignant exclamation of "That's very mean, Lil-chan. Un! I was still suffering the after-effects of sleep deprivation."

A mock shocked gasp is heard. "Deidara? Does that mean that you don't always express yourself so articulately all the time?" An aura of confusion flows around most of the members. A short hoarse laugh comes from Itachi. "See! Itachi, understood the 'big word' I used. And No I won't explain what I said." I walk up to the said intelligent person, and in a conspiratorial tone say "We are surrounded by people who never used a dictionary in their life." Itachi smirks before adopting my tone. "Hmm. We are surrounded by Idiots." Our little bonding thing is completed with hitting our fists together. Itachi regains his composure when I became the unexpected receiver of a Tackle-Hug .

"I missed you. I missed you so much, my Sinfully Perfect Lilly-sama." This causes me to ask "Sasori? Is that you?" You can imagen my skepticism when I put the now childish Sasori next to the image I remember. However the sudden appearance of 4 people adds to the credibility, all yelling "Akasuna no Sasori!"

On my right and trying to remove the clinging puppet who is rubbing his cheeks against my breasts are Kabuto and Kimimaro. Off to my the left hand side are the slack-jawed highly disturbed forms of Gaara and Hatake Kakashi. I weakly wave my hand in greeting to them.

"Yo! Are we interrupting anything?" I glare at Kakashi and motion toward the puppet who is currently trying and failing to be coaxed off me. "I don't want to leave Lilly-chan's side again." Burrowing himself farther into my chest Sasori makes a very provocative sound.

"Okay. I am now officially mentally scarred." A grunt that sounds suspiciously like "As is everyone else" seems to come from Gaara, who using his sand tears away the attacking puppet. Unfortunately the puppet rips away the last shreds of my shirt, while he tries to remain on me.

The hallway once filled with chaotic jovially now fell silent. I look at each person that I could see and begin to crab walk backwards. Which sadly causes my chest to be fully exposed. Three very interesting things start to happen due to this act and Sasori's previous one.

Firstly was that a loud popping sound preceded all of the males having severe nosebleeds. Gaara's nosebleed wasn't as severe. Too bad that can not be said for everyone else. Sasori begins to wave my shirt in victory. I glare heatedly at the poor retarded puppet, who seems oblivious to my thoughts of Murder toward his Being.

Secondly, Gaara, Pocky bless his tormented soul wipes his nose free of blood before asking two things. "Why is everyone staring at Lilly-chan like starving dogs being teased with meat?" Frowning in bewilderment he adds "Why does my body react this way to seeing Lilly?"

The Racoon of Doom pops up next to Gaara holding a copy of the "Karma Sutra" in his clawed hands. He is differently number 3. Well Gaara. Everyone is staring at the unconsciously seductive Lilly, because her appearance is _**VERY**_** pleasing to all senses**. Your body is reacting to seeing the half-naked Flower before you because she is female perfection. Your body wants to claim her as your own. I have to ask this. "Shubaku, is that a Karma Sutra, that you are drooling over?" A quick gulp before the racoon points to a door by me. Staring in genuine horror at what the plaque on the door read I inform everyone else what it read. "Storage of Sexual Books, Romance Novels, and Comments (thought or spoken) on the Legitimately of Peoples Family History."

Clapping my hands numbly I say "Shubaku." The Racoon looks at me curiously before skipping (SKIPPING!) to me. Stopping at my side He smugly bows his head eyes never leaving my chest. "Yes, My Dark Mistress? How may I assist you?"

Turning to face the Tailed Beast fully I begin to grin so murderously, so Sadistic that he takes a step back. "My Friend. Your ass is so totally Trash!" The One-Tailed Beast runs away from me his tail between his legs. Laughing in genuine joy I follow him into the shadows.

About 10 minutes later The Racoon returns without his pursuer. Gaara snarls at his long-time tormenter. Before you all ask. I have no fucking clue where she is. I lost Lilly-sama in the room leading into the Hall of Memories. The racoon is then grabbed around his throat by Kisame, who shaking him demands a very crucial answer. "Will we be able to find her again?

"Someone will find Her. I'm Sure." A series of almost conversational screams from two different people reach the group's ears.

"A Serpent-man!" "A Nearly Completely Sky-clad Perfection." The serpent purrs. The loudest pop is followed by a crash. "Okay? The Serpent is now suffering from a Massive Nosebleed. Let's see where this hallway leads."

Everyone glares at the Racoon who laughs uneasily. Kimimaro throws his hand out toward Kabuto and calmly states "Pay-up." Everyone looks at the two when Kabuto begins to curse. "Fucking Oro! He just had to be straight. Another Bet Lost!" Kimimaro looks calmly at the wide-eyed witnesses.

"Kabuto argued that Orochimaru was Gay. I, of course said he was straight. We started a bet, and I won. 50,000 Yen, it is Kabuto." Kimimaro starts to count the money he is handed. "He should have been gay. Or at least a Pedophile. I mean he gathers his army as children so that just makes you wonder." whines Kabuto.

Shubaku begins to bark out laughter, earning back the undivided attention of his would-be killers. I think that I should show you all where I lost her? He then runs back into the shadow, being tagged closely by the group.

- Drawn to Her Like A Moth to a Flame. Orochimaru POV (Before and After The Run-In) -

An almost unnoticed flare of chakra energy comes from Konohagakure. If I wasn't looking for something like this I would have passed it off as a fluke. Focusing my senses on pinpointing HER location I felt my body relax and my mind slip away. Free of the confines of flesh my astral form warps to where I felt her delectable power.

Opening my eyes I notice her resting on the side of the bed. Laying amongst her spilled blood, the wounds began to disappear. The mortal shells of Kakashi and Gaara, are posed to strike Kimimaro, Kabuto, and Sasori whose still bodies are being shielded by the medical ninja's force field. "That's interesting." I drawl out as I reach for the Soulless Heralds forehead. I was pulled into her mind by a tentative soft touch of her hand on my face. Leaning into it I never heard "Serpent undesired by all yet who desires the one all wants; Beg and Plead to be Seen, to be Loved by the Lilly."

I stir back into awareness right outside a trio of hallways. The one I am in front of has a Pale almost Opaque Full Moon as a symbol. The middle symbol was a planet where blood ran for rivers. The Right symbol was of of various humans killing each other. "Okay. Can, I at least get some knowledge on what these symbols represent." I hiss out angrily.

Three plaques, one for each hallway appear on the walls. Looking at the one closest to me I read out loud "Lilly's Memories. Those who died live on forever young by her WILL." I walk down it passing several doorways. Realizing that I could spend long periods of time just going through her memories I stop. "Is there anyway I could take some of Lilly-sama's memories back with me? She has too many important things to be seen at once." A door to my right opens slightly and a dark colored and taloned hand beckons me in.

Humoring whatever the hell it was, I walk into the room. I first spot a ancient desk with 3 very comfortable chairs in front of it. A cough coming from the person who opened the door calls for my attention. I turn to face the being when he asks "You are the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, are you not?" Smirking I nod my head. "You are observant Mister?" I ask the being who chuckles mercilessly.

The man(?) was nearly pitch black in skin tone. Long Black tinted Firebrand hair was done up in a tribal fashion held three black feathers in easy reach. He wore skin-tight clothes adorned with feathers, and several belts holding satchel charges in various dark hued colors. The only bright colors were his eyes. The Left being a Hot Blazing Crimson, while his right was a icy silver. The man answered in a hauntingly musical voice.

"I am known in this form as Sarto, the Black Phoenix. You can consider every piece of artwork done by Lilly-chan as one of my forms. I came into existence to help her. However she has only ever seen my Phoenix aspect of Sarto. I always wanted to thank her for all the neck rubs she gave me." Sarto rubs his neck sheepishly before remembering why he called me in. "You wanted to have some copies of Lilly-chan's memories, correct. I will give you a sphere that will play them at your leisure."

Greatly Confused, I Hiss out "Why are you offering me this? What do you want in exchange?" I begin to inch toward the desk, and still when I am suddenly lifted up by a taloned hand. "I am offering you Lilly's memories, dreams, hopes and fears mostly so I can watch My beautiful creator kick some serious ass. To me Lilly is even more attractive when caught in the heat of battle. Her fiery temper and infinite stubbornness rise her dark temptress beauty much higher than it usually is." Without warning I am let go and the sphere is pressed into my hands. Nearly being thrown out the door Sarto adds as if mostly to himself "I want nothing from you Serpent." before slamming the door shut.

'That was a seriously fucked up guy.' I put the sphere up my shirt sleeve before heading back to the entranceway. A bunch of cursing by a small Raccoon 'Shubaku?!' who is being chased by a nearly skyclad woman reaches my ears. The woman accidently runs into me as Shubaku leaves her behind. I catch her reflexively and press her against my body. 'This is too keep My Tarnished Lilly from identifying me.' I never even realized that my mind had laid claim on her.

"Can you let me go, now? I have to go castrate an very annoyingly perverted Raccoon." I shake my head, enjoying her gasps in protest as I begin to move my hands on her stomach. Closing my eyes I pull my head back so the dark goddess in my grasp can see who holds her so possessively. I open my yellow slit pupils and smirk at her shocked expression. "You are a serpent!" The Soulless Herald exclaimed, her voice echoing away.

"And you Dark Seductress, are a Nearly Sky-clad Perfection." I purred out as a strange glint entered her eyes. Taking one of my long fingered hand in hers, she raises them to her lips. Chastely kissing their tips she reaches the last one. A slow self-satisfying grin forms as I watch her choosing her words carefully. "You think I'm seductive? A Walking Temptation?" I could only nod my head for I would have assaulted her with my tongue if I had opened my mouth.

Taking the finger where she left off The Temptress gently puts it into her mouth. Slowly sucking up to my middle finger, she stops. Smiling around it, she holds it and begins to pull it in and out. Going faster with each time she abruptly stops and goes to the next finger. When she reaches my thumb she looks up. Smiling in a state of calmness, I realized how much damage she did to my composure. A strange warping comes from my dark goddess' lips. "With the biting of your thumb. May My Wicked Way To You Be Done." Lilly Bites my thumb to draw Blood.

I begin to feel my physical body stir, and a fading chaste kiss on my cheek is my last reminder of my Dark One. Opening my physical eyes, I follow the losing warmth of her lips. Her mental voice reaches me before she ends the connection. /Was that good for a first time Seductress?/

Dark Amusement laced my laugh and spoken thoughts. "That was very interesting. I wonder if she would do that in reality." Getting up from my chair I look at how badly my body wanted her. I reach into my shirt sleeve, pull out the sphere, and put it on the table. Looking at it briefly I move toward my attached bathroom. "That was so very effective. Lilly, your every move is an unnoticed act of Temptation." I then went into the room to "Relieve the Tension."

- Spotting the Elusive Lilly, Meeting the Nine -

The thrown together gang led by the One Tailed Beast finally reach the entrance room. Spotting the Elusive Lilly, they call out to her. Turning to see who called her name, Lilly begins to pale. Looking around for possible escape routes the Flower runs down the middle hallway. Kakashi begins to run after her but is slammed backwards after hitting a barrier. Itachi begins to poke the barrier prohibiting entrance, sending ripples of blue energy from it. Not being followed the girl returns. Touching the barrier and turning it purplish black, a long drawn out "Wow." comes from her.

"I guess I'll see you all later. Or you all can try to reach me?" and with that she walks away, err nearly. Just within the surrounding light border she trips, and falls atop someone.

A yip of "Such Soft skin could only belong to a Goddess. I'm glad that Naruto isn't here as well." Nine Tails move around the entangled limbs and pressed bodies. Thunderstruck, only a few of the shinobis mutter warily "Kyuubi?" Sharpened Canines are revealed from the man(?) when he delivers a toothy fox grin.

Lilly gets off the guy quickly and enters the light filled area. The fox whimpers at her leaving him, before following her into the light. His appearance draws a confused forced silence from the humans and the Herald, while it earns angry cursing from the Raccoon. "That is so unfair. Just because he has the most power, does that mean that He gets to show off? Fucking Fox."

The being that follows Lilly at first glance would look like a man between the ages of 17 and 20. Standing at about 6 foot even the man had Mid-back length blondish orange hair, slighted slanted eyes that spoke of well-used slyness, and his fingers were long and nimble. However on second and then after glances his true form shown through.

His pupils were a bright gold just like his traditional outfit. Nine magnificent orange tails flowed from around him, a few of their tips began to tickle the girl. A sly but not malicious smirk lay on his lips. Atop his head were triangular ears in a light blond. The beings nimble fingers ended in razor sharp claws that were gently caressing the woman's cheek.

The being gives a formal bow to the woman smiling all the while. Standing back up he purrs out "I am the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts. I am called Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox. I will give you advice, tactics, and the usage of my chakra and powers. My Exquisite Mistress, your will be mine." "Eh?" was the intelligent response from the shell shocked girl.

- Of Rune, Clothes, and Spheres. Lilly POV -

'I am seriously getting pissed off at everyone declaring servitude to me.' I make that thought widely known along with "Take a Fucking Picture, it will Last MUCH Longer." A flash of light followed by "Ask and you will receive, My Creator." I stare at the spot before running to it. Dragging the man who held the camera into the light, I give him a big hug. The guy's top hat begins to fall but he quickly halts it descent to the ground. "I missed you so much, Rune! I thought you left me!" If I had a tail it would be wagging happily.

Rune laughs quietly before returning the hug. Adopting a thoughtful pose, he airily says "Did you now?" I can't leave you alone for five minutes. Lilly, you are always causing some amount of havoc." He then playfully ruffles my hair, ignoring my indignant "No messing with the Hair." Looking down at me he finally notices my fashion statement. Giving a long suffering groan he asks half-fearfully "Do I Want to know what happened to your clothes?" I shrug my shoulders idly while giving an impish grin. Pointing toward the puppet still holding my shirt I comment "He ripped off my shirt, groped my breasts when I was asleep, and was rubbing his face into them when we met up again." Rune snaps his fingers in exasperation. "Some Guys have all the luck."

I 'playfully' shove the fiend, and gain a sly hit on my shoulder in retaliation. We both smile at each other before I ask a worrisome question. "When I return to my body, will I lose you again." His usually happy-go-lucky personality becomes sombre instantly. Touching my face gently he whispers "You won't. Never again will you lose me to darkness." Slightly less serious he adds loudly "Besides you need to be watched 24-7." Telling everyone there "Full awareness will return when the sun rises. Everyone will receive spheres filled with Lillys' and the Planets' memories. Also they can allow you to send information or items to another who holds one." Pulling me into a bear hug two shaky sentences filled with long held in tears come reaches my failing senses.

"I missed you so much, my Demented Creator." I know a silly grin lay in his tone when he added the last words I heard there. "This will ruin the marvelous view, but I should give you some clothes."

- End Chapter 4 -


End file.
